


Le Déclin du jour de Johanna

by Fleur24



Series: Johanna's Version of the  Twilight Series [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur24/pseuds/Fleur24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would things have been different if a single female vampire, with a history with one of the Cullens, joined the Cullens a week before Bella arrived in Forks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Johanna Jacqueline Pierre

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly AU, but it follows the basic outline of Twilight.
> 
> Everyone looks like they do in Breaking Dawn part 1. Johanna looks like a young Angelica Mandy.

Alice and Jasper were hunting with the rest of the Cullens. Alice felt a vision coming.  
The Cullens stood in the clearing where Jasper and Alice were now standing and in front of them was a young looking girl who seemed to be a vampire. The girl had shoulder-length shiny brown hair, and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown with gold flakes. She looked as if she was about high school age. The young girl wore a simple pair of knee length jean shorts and a graphic tee-shirt. Her hair was kept out of her face with a golden knotted headband. She looked at them and smiled a brilliant smile that made her eyes sparkle. Then she danced over to Carlisle with such grace that enforced the idea that she was a vampire and greeted him in a slight French accent, “ ‘ello, mon ami. Eet is so good to see you again after so long. I 'ave missed you so much.”

“What is it Alice? What did you see?” Jasper asked as he worriedly hovered over Alice. The rest of the Cullens were now standing in front of Alice and Jasper. Alice turned to Carlisle, “I saw a young girl who looked and moved like a vampire, but her eyes weren’t gold or crimson. They were a deep chocolate brown with gold flecks in them, and she had shoulder-length shiny brown hair. She had a natural French accent and seemed to know you quite well.” Carlisle thought about the girl in Alice's vision. He caught the scent of a sea breeze in the air. "It can't be. The girl's description doesn't match the scent. She’s never left before" He muttered to himself.  
"Whoever she is, she's coming this way." Jasper said. Everyone wondered how this strange girl could know Carlisle.

The girl from Alice's vision then entered the small clearing, looking exactly like she did in Alice's vision. The young girl smiled her eye-twinkling smile and danced up to Carlisle, not worrying about the seven pairs of eyes that were watching her every move. She greeted Carlisle in her French accent. " 'Ello, mon ami. Eet es so good to see you again. I 'ave missed you so much." Her voice was musical, like most vampires, but it also was otherworldly and enchanting. She was about to hug him, but thought better of it and held out her small and delicate looking hand for him to shake.

Carlisle shook her hand warily and turned to introduce the rest of the Cullens. The girl shook her head. "I already 'o you all are." She turned to Esme. "You are mon ami's mate. We 'ave similar 'estories." She looked over to Carlisle. "I am so 'appy for you."  
Every one's attention went from the strange girl to Esme's shocked face. Alice noticed that the girl didn't seem to notice as she danced down to Edward. "You, my friend are ze mind reader, Edward Cullen. The first one changed by my friend, Carlisle." She said in a matter of fact voice. Emmett chuckled and Edward glared at him. This also didn't seem to bother the girl as she moved on to Emmett and Rosalie. "You two were changed two years apart, but both by Carlisle."  
Alice was bouncing up and down when the girl skipped over to her and Jasper. "I know about you two, from a different person. You are ze pixie-like and physic, Alice and zees man," She said pointing at Jasper. "Es your mate, Major Jasper Whitlock, ze empath and legendary 'God of War." The girl then took a step back from them as she finished.

Carlisle steeped forth from his place next to Esme. He was the only one hadn't been shocked that this strange girl know so much about them. "You seem to know who we are quite well, but we still don't know who you are, my dear. Would you please tell us who you are?"

The young girl's face fell as she said sadly. ' You don't remember me, mon ami? Maybe zees will 'elp."  
The Cullens stood in complete shock as the girl's whole appearance changed. Her lovely brown hair grew till it reached the bottom of her back, braided itself and turned light blonde. Her whole body shrunk a couple of feet and went from deathly pale to a healthy light tan with rosy cheeks. Finally her feet became abnormally tiny and her eyes became a lively bright blue. She smiled at Carlisle, who gasped in remembrance.   
"Ah, my dear girl, I am most sorry, for not recognizing you."  
The girl didn't hesitate this time, as she ran up to Carlisle and hugged him.  
"Care to introduce her to the rest of us, Carlisle ?" Emmett asked impatiently. Carlisle chuckled. "This is my dear friend, Johanna Jacqueline Pierre. Native of Chateau-Thierry, in the region of Picardy in Northern France. I met her a little while after swimming the English Channel. We became good friends, before her change and are still."  
"I'm a prima ballerina, and a vampiric fairy." Johanna said cheerfully. Esme walked to Johanna and Carlisle. "I would love to learn more about you. Would you please come with us to our home?"  
Johanna inclined her head in acceptance. They left the forest in couples with Johanna following Carlisle and Esme.


	2. Johanna's history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the Volturi look like they do in the movie “The Twilight Saga: New Moon”. Demetri looks like he does in Eclipse and Marcus and Caius look like they do in Breaking Dawn part 1.

Johanna was extremely nervous and a bit excited as she followed Carlisle and Esme to their house. Carlisle seemed to notice this and pulled her closer to him. “It’s going to work out, my dear.” He told her gently. Johanna sighed and looked up at her old friend and mentor and her blue eyes widened. “But what eef ze rest of your family doesn’t like me?” “I’m sure Emmett and Alice already like you, my dear.” Esme told her. Johanna froze when they reached the house. Carlisle and Esme stopped as well. “Is something wrong, Johanna?” Carlisle asked. Johanna stared at the house for a few seconds, and then spoke. “Eet es ‘uge!” Then remembering her manners, she said. “Eet es magnificently beautiful ‘ouse, Esme.” Esme smiled warmly at Johanna and then entered the house. Carlisle and Johanna followed her inside.

Jasper and Alice were sitting on one of the loveseats, while Rosalie and Emmett were on the other. Edward was sitting on one end of the white couch and while Esme sat down on the other end. Carlisle chose to stand with Johanna in front of the huge plasma T.V. Carlisle cleared his throat and looked down at Johanna. “Johanna, why don’t you start by telling my family about yourself? Then I’ll take over the narration, when it gets to the unpleasant parts.” Johanna nodded, thought a moment, and then began cheerfully. 

“Mon nom est Johanna Jacqueline Pierre. Je suis physiquement quatorze ans, mais je suis vraiment un vampire de deux cent soixante-dix ans. Je suis né dans le petit village de Château-Thierry, dans la région française de Picardie en 1721. Mon père était un charpentier vraiment bon. Mon frère, Mathieu, David, avait sept ans, quand je suis né. Quand il avait seize ans et j'ai été neuf ans, il est devenu apprenti chez mon père. Ma mère m'a appris à être une bonne épouse et de ménagère. Mathieu s'est marié à Élise Cécile Abney, alors qu'il était apprenti. J'ai rencontré et est devenu de bons amis avec Carlisle quand j'avais dix. J'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie, Jacques Beaufort, quand j'avais onze ans. Nous courtisés et étaient censés se marier quand il avait dix-huit et j'ai été dix-sept. À l'époque j'avais treize ans, Mathieu et Élise a eu une fille, Isabel Michèle, qui était ma filleule, et un jeune fils, Michel René. Jacques a disparu, un couple de jours avant mon quatorzième anniversaire et je suis devenu ..... un zombie. J'ai été mariée à Grégoire, à l'âge de quatorze ans. Il semblait agréable première.”

All of the Cullens, except Carlisle of course, were looking back at her open mouthed. Johanna smiled slightly amused. Carlisle chuckled once at his family reaction to Johanna speaking her native language. 

“Johanna, my dear, I think it would be wise to repeat what you just said in English. I’m the only one in this family, who speaks French.”   
Johanna looked curiously at Carlisle, and then sighed dramatically as she shook her head. “In Eenglish; my name is Johanna Jacqueline Pierre. I am physically fourteen years old, but I am really a vampire of two hundred seventy years. I was born in the small village of Château - Thierry, in the French region of Picardy in 1721. My father was a really good carpenter. My brother, Mathieu David, was seven years old, when I was born. When he was sixteen and I was nine, he became apprenticed to my father. My mother taught me how to be a good wife and housekeeper. Mathieu got married to Élise Cécile Abney while he was apprenticed. I met and became good friends with Carlisle when I was ten. I met the love of my life, Jacque Beaufort, when I was eleven. We courted and were supposed to get married when he was eighteen and I was seventeen. By the time I was thirteen, Mathieu and Élise had a daughter, Isabel Michèle, who was my goddaughter, and a young son, Michel René. Jacque disappeared, a couple of days before my fourteenth birthday and I became.....a zombie. I was married to Grégoire at the age of fourteen. He seemed pleasant first.” Johanna thought she did a good job not letting her accent slip out. She shuddered at the memory of her husband. Johanna and Carlisle exchanged a look and Carlisle continued from where Johanna left off. 

“Grégoire played the perfect husband when they were out in public, but when they were alone, he was abusive. Johanna went missing a month later.” Carlisle stopped there, as Johanna had started dry sobbing. He bent down and whispered something into her ear; it was low enough that no one else heard what was said. Johanna moved from in front of the T.V. and joined Esme and Edward on the couch. Esme wrapped her arms around Johanna, and started to comfort her. Everyone was startled when Edward suddenly growled after hearing Carlisle’s thoughts.

“What is it, Edward?” Esme asked worriedly, as she looked over at him. Edward just shook his head and frowned. Carlisle took a deep breath then continued speaking, “I was hunting a ways away from Château-Thierry, when I heard someone screaming. Naturally, I ran towards the sound, only to find Johanna on the ground screaming. She looked like she had been a vampire, for a few days already. There was a vampire on top of her, was biting her for pleasure or discipline, I don’t know which.” Carlisle had said this last part with disdain, a look of absolute loathing crossed his face for a moment, but then it became extremely sad again. Johanna knowing what part was coming up curled up closer to Esme. 

“Jasper, will you please try to calm her down.” Carlisle calmly asked. Jasper shook his head sadly. “I’ve been trying, but I can’t reach her. Its like she isn’t there.” Carlisle nodded and just as he was going to continue, Alice spoke. “We should give her a chance to calm down, before you continue, Carlisle. Maybe we can get her settled into her room.” 

Carlisle just shook his head. “Alice, it won’t help us or Johanna. If I don’t tell you now, then no one but Edward, Johanna and I, will know what happened. As much as she would deny it, you all do need to know this. Her brother, Mathieu was huge part of her life, and one of the only people besides myself, who what Grégoire was really like.” Alice looked sadly at Johanna. Carlisle continued on from where he had left off. “Unfortunately, I was not the only who heard Johanna screaming. It seems her brother, Mathieu, had been looking for her.” A low moan erupted from Johanna, interrupted Carlisle. Her tiny body began to shake. Jasper moved from the loveseat he was sharing with Alice, over to the couch in a vain attempt to calm Johanna down. 

Carlisle closed his eyes and continued. “The other vampire didn’t catch Mathieu’s scent until he had entered the area where we were. He noticed I was there, and made a quick little nod. I took this gesture to mean that he knew that I was trying to save Johanna as well. The other vampire pounced on him then and there. While the vampire was busy, I got over to Johanna and carried her farther north to another small French town.” Carlisle took a deep unneeded breath and then moved to the couch. He bent down to Johanna’s level and gently spoke directly to her. “I know your dealing with immensely distressing memories, but could you please lift your shield Johanna, so Jasper can help you calm down?” Johanna’s agreeable little nod was so fast and minute that a human would not have been able to see it, but the Cullens did. Johanna put her shield around Jasper and opened her eyes at the same time. She saw Jasper sitting in front of her instead of Carlisle. Johanna was surprised to see all of his scars and felt an urge to touch them. She included everyone on her shield for a second and felt that Carlisle was behind her, and drew back her shield back to just her and Jasper. "Carlisle, je veux toucher ses cicatrices. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'ai peur de ses cicatrices." Johanna spoke in fluent French. Carlisle chuckled knowing that she spoke in her native tongue, because she didn’t want everyone else to know what she had asked him. 

“My dear Johanna, you’ll have to ask him, if you can. It’s his business, not mine.”   
Johanna grimaced, then stammered “Jasper, would eef be alright….. I mean would you mind eef I touched your scars?” Jasper was a bit shocked at her request, but nodded. Johanna’s light, nimble fingers traced the scars over his left eye, and then they went down to his neck. She noticed that they didn’t stop at his neck, but probably went all the way down his arms. She pulled her shirt off each shoulder in turn and showed them all, but mostly Jasper, the scars that Vincent had given her. 

“Carlisle, would you go with Johanna to get her belongs from whenever she’s living, while the rest of us get her room ready?” Alice asked, bubbling over with excitement and as she spoke she rushed up the stairs at vampire speed to the empty guest bedroom. Carlisle nodded and went towards the door, when he heard Johanna making a noise. He looked back at her expectedly. Johanna was still sitting on the couch with Jasper and Edward. Esme had followed Alice to the guest bedroom. 

“You’ll going to have to use your voice, ma petite chérie. They do not understand all of the different sounds you make, like I do.” he smiled. Johanna mumbled “Well zeir going to ‘ave to learn, as I make lots sounds. Eets ‘ow I communicate along with my French accented English.” Then she turned to Jasper and asked out loud “Would you like to join us Jasper?” Jasper looked from her to Carlisle and back again. 

“She’s accepted the fact that since I trust you, that you pose no threat to her.” Carlisle said matter-of-factly, as if this was obvious. The others just looked at him, but Johanna made a derisive noise and commented, “You’ll all get used to eet as Carlisle and I ‘ave known each ozer for at least two centuries. ‘E understands me as well as my own family did.” She smiled proudly at Carlisle as she danced her way to him at the door. Jasper joined them and they set off into the woods. 

Once they were deep in the forest surrounding Forks, Carlisle began to question Johanna about what happened after he left. “So where did you go after the French Revolution, mon ami?” Jasper perked up a bit at this. “You were in Paris during the French Revolution?” Johanna smiled sadly at him.

“I was and so was Carlisle. After my newborn year, Carlisle and I traveled all over France before settling en ze poorer section of Paris and only coming out at night or when eet was cloudy. I was ashamed of being French at zat time, as I was a good, honest Frenchwoman ‘o loved ‘er king and queen. After ze end of ze 18th century, Carlisle left to study medicine. I ‘ad begun ballet training, and didn’t feel comfortable with leaving my native land. I did Ballet d'action, which envolves expression of character and emotion zrough dancers’ bodies and faces, razer zan zrough elaborate costumes and props. When ze Great War or World War I started, I sang for ze French troops and for ozer soldiers’ zat were en France. I was known as France’s Leetle Fairy and sang all over Paris and all of ze surrounding towns and cities. After ze war, I returned to doing ballet and met my good friend, Aurélie, ‘o es also a vampire. She can make people believe what she wants zem to believe.” 

“Ah, which is how she was able to be a ballerina, I suppose.” Carlisle stated interrupting Johanna. “Oui, c'est correct mon ami. ‘Er gift didn’t work on me and we became friends.” Johanna replied and then continuing her narrative of her history.  
“We were attacked by Vincent around 1938. Both Aurélie and I sustained enjuries, neezer of us was killed. Zen I traveled to Volterra to request ‘elp from ze Volturi and zey agreed. World War II started a year later, while I was learning ‘ow to fight. I was and still am good friends with Aro, because I like ‘es bubbly personality and ‘unger for knowledge. I am really good friends with Marcus, Chelsea, ‘er mate, Afton, Renata, Demetri and Santiago. Jane and Alec ‘ated me because zeir powers didn’t work on me. ” 

“What about the others?” Jasper asked curiously.

“Caius was and es too bloodzirsty, Felix es creepy and I don’t like ze way ‘e looks at me. As for ‘eidi and Corin, I didn’t see zem much but whenever I did, we ‘ad eenteresting conversations. I lived with zem for eight years. En 1949, I left Volterra and went to visit my ‘ometown for ze first time since my change. I was surprised at ‘ow much et ‘ad changed. Zen en 1950, I went to ze French region of Aquitaine. I lived and worked on a horse ranch with my new friend and co-founder of Extraordinary Steeds, Damia, a French native and vampire, like me. She es younger zan me en vampire years, being only 260, but older en ‘uman years, as she es about 20. A male French vampire named Pierre joined us a couple months later. Ze zree of us got along quite nicely. ‘E es 19 en ‘uman years, but was actually 89 years old at the time. ‘e ‘elped Damia en ze ‘ouse, and I worked en ze stables with ze ‘orses. We got guests of ‘umans and vampires, but never both at ze same time of course. Ze last to join our leetle group was Clémence Marie ‘o es 16 en ‘uman years, but actually was 93 at the time. She joined our group zree years after Pierre. She es one of my best friends. I paid ze Volturi another visit en 1997 and stayed with zem till 2000. Zees es when I learned about your charming new family, Carlisle. En 2001, I came to ze States and started wandering around trying to find you and your family. I met Charlotte and Peter, two years later. I became good friends with Charlotte, despite our defferent tastes. I learned about you and Alice, Jasper. Zey also told me to look ‘ere en Forks, Washington for your family, Carlisle. Finally, two years and a couple days later I met you all en ze tiny clearing.” 

They had now reached a tiny break in the woods and nestled right up against the opposite woods, was a medium sized white cottage. It had a red door underneath a porch supported by two columns. The steps were made out of bricks and the bases of the columns were made out of rocks. There were lots of windows in sets of three and above the porch was a set of four small windows. Each set of windows had a flower box full of flowers. . There were flowers along the walkway. Near the garage was a flagpole with an American flag and a French flag below it. Jasper gasped when he saw what car was in the driveway. “Johanna, is that a midnight blue Bugatti Veyron in your driveway?” “Oui, il est, Jasper. I got eet en Italy recently.” Carlisle looked at the house, and flagpole, while smiling, “It suits you perfectly, Johanna.” Johanna just smiled her rare eye-twinkling smile. 

“I just ‘ave to step eenside for a moment to get my steamer trunk packed. Would you like to come eenside?” She asked. Carlisle and Jasper both nodded and followed her inside. The entrance hall was very simple. It had an antique mahogany stationary desk against one wall with an ornate golden mirror above it. Above them was a simple, yet elegant white chandelier. The whole room was a warm beige color. A few minutes later they heard Johanna coming downstairs. Over her shoulder was a small multi-colored Coach handbag. She was carrying an old flat topped steamer trunk made out of pine with a vampire proof lock. Johanna turned to Carlisle as she glided towards them.” Would you and Jasper like to drive back to ze ‘ouse with me?’ Carlisle looked over at Jasper, who nodded. “Thank you, Johanna, we would love to.” Johanna smiled and ushered them out of her cottage. She joined them in the car, after locking up her cottage and putting her trunk in the trunk. Carlisle sat in the passenger’s seat, while Jasper sat in back. They made it back to the Cullens’ house rather slowly as to give Esme and Alice more time, but Carlisle could tell that Johanna loved to drive fast and was trying to prolong the inevitable.

They entered the house and found some of the family gathered in the living room. Carlisle and Jasper went to sit down and were soon joined by their mates. Johanna stood in front of the widescreen TV. “Johanna why don’t you tell everyone what you told Jasper and I.” Carlisle said calmly. Johanna made a questioning noise as she looked from Carlisle to Jasper, to Edward and then back to Carlisle. Carlisle sighed “Yes, Edward could pick out what you told us from Jasper’s mind, but I think they would like it better if you told it.” 

Johanna sighed heavily and muttered something in French before speaking out loud.   
“You are so lucky zat I love and respect you as much as I do Carlisle.” Carlisle just chuckled at what she had muttered. Johanna proceeded to tell everyone what she had told Jasper and Carlisle. When she got to the part of going to the Volturi for help and opened her shield and flashed a smile at Edward. Johanna saw shock cross Edward’s face after she did so.

Johanna’s memory

Johanna followed the brown-haired Volturi guard into the throne room. She saw three male vampires sitting on three thrones on a platform near the back of the room and knew that they were the leaders of the Volturi and the entire vampire world. All three of them had dark crimson eyes that looked slightly clouded and milky. The two males on either side of the males in the middle had on black cloaks, while the middle vampire had on a black suit. He had sleek long jet black hair that went a little ways past his shoulders. The male to his right had shoulder-length white blonde hair, while the male on his left had the same long jet black hair of the man in the center. He had a vacant look on his face, that Johanna remembered having on her face when she heard that no one could find Jacques. 

Behind these three were four other vampires with dark crimson eyes and dark gray cloaks. There was a long blonde haired female behind the man on the left and a set of twins, both of which were really short and had brown hair. The girl twin was between the man in the center and the man on the right. Her twin brother was on the other side of the man on the right. Behind the man in the center was a timid-looking brown haired female. All around the room were other vampires in lighter shades of gray. Johanna figured that color of the cloak determined how important the vampire was. The center male stood up from his throne and glided towards Johanna. 

“Bonjour mon cher, je suis Aro et ce sont mes frères Caïus et Marcus.”  
Aro told her gesturing to the man on the right and then the left. “Qui pourrait vous être?”   
“Mon nom est Johanna Jacqueline Pierre.” She told him.  
“Alors vous avez la petite fille française que notre cher ami, Carlisle Cullen, nous a parlé.” Aro exclaimed. Johanna would have blushed if she could when she heard that Carlisle had told the Volturi about her. Aro then pulled her out of her memories, by speaking again.

“Oui, Carlisle nous a dit que vous aviez le don de changement de forme.” While he was speaking, he gently clasped one of Johanna’s tiny hands in one of his own. “Mon cadeau ne semble pas travailler sur vous, mon cher. Vous ne voudriez pas arriver à avoir un deuxième cadeau, vous?”   
Johanna giggled at this, her intuition told her that his gift required skin to skin. “Avant que je vous raconte mon deuxième cadeau, vous s'il vous plaît me dire sur toi?” She asked politely. 

Aro nodded. "Je vois chaque pensée, la mémoire, d'un homme ou vampire a jamais eu avec une seule touche."  
“Wow zat es quite impressive. I do speak eenglish by ze way.” Johanna said and was glad that her shield automatically protected her mind. "Mon deuxième cadeau es que je suis un bouclier physique et mentale."

“That is interesting. Now what can we do for you my dear?” Aro asked after looking Johanna over for a moment. 

“I would like you to get rid of a vampire for me. Ze vampire en question es my sire, a vampire named Vincent. He bit me constantly after my transformation was complete, which was about a century ago.”

“You won’t get pity, if that’s what you’re after.” Caius sneered. Johanna spun on her heel quicker than it took to human to blink and spat at Caius. “I don’t need or want your pity, Caius.” The vampires around her growled at her, but she paid them no attention as she turned back to Aro’s curious face.

“As I was saying before your brozer rudely enterrupted, Zankfully, Carlisle saved me from Vincent. Zen just recently, Vincent attacked my friend, and I with a couple ozer vampires. I do not know or care why ‘e did so.” Johanna finished.   
“We will help you with getting rid of your sire, because you are a good friend of Carlisle’s, but may I ask why you and your friend did not get rid him yourselves?” 

Johanna looked down at her tiny feet. “My friend and I do not ‘ave any fighting skills.” She said softly.   
“Well then, you must stay here and learn how to fight my dear.” Aro then summoned the brown haired vampire that had lead Johanna into the throne room. “Will you please tell Demetri here what your sire smelled like?”

Johanna nodded. “’e smelled a bit like a pine tree.” Demetri nodded at her and Aro then left the room.

End of memory.

Johanna closed her mind and finished telling the second part of her history. “Zen I found all of you en ze small clearing en ze woods.” She looked over at Edward who had a slightly shocked looked on his face. “Edward is something wrong?” Carlisle asked him. Edward just shook his head and Johanna smiled at him. Alice started bouncing up and down. 

Translations:

"Carlisle, je veux toucher ses cicatrices. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'ai peur de ses cicatrices." = “Carlisle, I want to touch the scars. I don’t want him to think that I am afraid of his scars. ”

Ma petite chérie = my little darling

“Bonjour mon cher, je suis Aro et ce sont mes frères Caïus et Marcus.” = “Hello my dear, I am Aro and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus.”

“Qui pourrait vous être?” = “Who would you be?”  
“Alors vous avez la petite fille française que notre cher ami, Carlisle Cullen, nous a parlé.” = “Ah so you are the little French girl that our dear friend, Carlisle Cullen, told us about.”

“Oui, Carlisle nous a dit que vous aviez le don de changement de forme.” = “Yes, Carlisle told us that you had the gift of shape shifting.”

“Mon cadeau ne semble pas travailler sur vous, mon cher. Vous ne voudriez pas arriver à avoir un deuxième cadeau, vous?” = “My gift doesn’t seem to work on you, my dear. You wouldn’t happen to have a second gift, would you?”

“Avant que je vous raconte mon deuxième cadeau, vous s'il vous plaît me dire sur toi?” = “Before I tell you my second gift, please tell me about yourself?”

"Je vois chaque pensée, la mémoire, d'un homme ou vampire a jamais eu avec une seule touche." = “I can see every thought, memory, emotion a human or vampire has ever had with a single touch.”

"Mon deuxième cadeau es que je suis un bouclier physique et mentale."= “My second gift es that I am a physical and mental shield.”


	3. Bonding with Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how addresses are done in France, so don’t bug me if it’s wrong.

Alice bounced up and down in her seat on one of the loveseats. "Can I please show Johanna her room now?" Carlisle's eyes moved from Alice's bouncing form to Johanna who was still in front of the plasma TV. "What do you think ma petite chérie?"  
A huge smile grew on Johanna's face and her bright blue eyes twinkled merrily as her smile reached them. "I zeenk zat eet would be a good idea. Zat way you can all get back to whatever eet es you do after a 'unt." Alice squealed with delight and grabbed one of Johanna's delicate looking wrists before dashing up the stairs to the third floor. Carlisle and Esme followed at a slower speed.

In no time at all, they arrived at the end of the third floor hallway and at the door to what was now Johanna's room. The left wall jutted out a ways, and Alice told Johanna that that was the bathroom that connected her bedroom to Edward's bedroom. Alice then opened the door and walked in. When she turned around, Johanna was still as a statue in the door way, with Esme and Carlisle behind her. Johanna stared in awe at the room ahead of her. Three of the walls were a soft lilac color with silver script flourishes all across them. The fourth wall was covered in floor to ceiling mirror panes, just like one would expect to find in a ballet studio. The floor was also like one would expect to find in a ballet studio. Across the middle of the mirrored wall was a smooth ballet bar stretching from wall to wall. Below the bar on the middle mirror pane was an antique door knob and a fancy hook to hang things on next to it. The wall directly opposite the entrance was a huge window with a built-in seat lined with soft pillows. There was a beautiful view of the front lawn from the window. A black stereo with fancy white shelves above it was in the corner where the window wall met the mirrored wall. Next to the window was a small empty light blue bookshelf on the opposite side. It had three shelves and had no top. 

Against the wall opposite the mirrors was a daybed with a shear white canopy surrounding it and the back of the bed was lined with pillows. It all had a floral theme. An antique bedside table graced the left side of the bed. There was another door on the entrance wall a little ways away from the entrance door. Alice pointed to this door. "That is the door to the bathroom and the antique knob opens out to your closet," She turned around to face Johanna. "So, what do you think?" Johanna's mouth opened a closed a couple times, but no words came out. Then Johanna's face broke out into the biggest eye-twinkling smile yet. She threw her tiny arms around Alice's neck. It was a good thing that Alice wasn't all that much taller than Johanna.  
"Merci beaucoup!" she said this at least three times, but it was hard to tell as she was speaking so fast and in French. She repeated the gesture to Esme. "C'est si beau, Esme! Il ressemble à une pièce dans un de mes châteaux ou petites maisons en France." She repeated what she had said in her French accented English. "Eets so beautiful, Esme! Eets reminds of a room I would 'ave en my châteaux or cottage en France!"  
Esme smiled broadly at Johanna. "I'm so glad you like it, my dear."

"Like eet?" Johanna questioned, "I absolutely love eet! C'est magnifique!" She exclaimed and slipped back into her native language. Carlisle reappeared behind Esme holding Johanna's trunk with her purse on top of it. He chuckled at Johanna's slip into her native language. "May I please have my wife back, Johanna?" Johanna let go of Esme neck and landed lightly on the floor. Johanna curtsied to Carlisle. "Certainly mon cher ami."

Carlisle simply chuckled at Johanna's show. "Still a 1734 French woman." Johanna laughed and everyone stopped to listen to it. Her laugh had the usual musical tone that all vampires had, but it also had a mythical otherworldly sound as described in old books. It was so enchanting that people around couldn't help but stop and listen to it. 

"Naturellement, mon cher Carlisle. At least, I've kept more of my 'uman self zan just my accent and nationality. Eets a pity, zat your British accent doesn't come out more. I love listening to eet." Once again Carlisle simply chuckled at her.

"You're not at all offended, Carlisle?" Alice asked incredulously as she took Johanna's trunk and purse from him. Johanna and Carlisle looked at each and started laughing.  
"No, Alice. I'm not the least bit offended. Johanna and I used to bicker playfully all the time. Trading comments about whose native land was better, smarter and everything in between." Having said that, Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme's waist and the two of them left.

 

Alice turned on Johanna. "Why? Why did the two of you bicker all the time, whether it is playfully or otherwise?" Johanna took her time answering. She flittered to pick up her purse, and proceeded to place herself on her new bed. She looked through her purse.

"Eet should be quite obvious, Alice. ‘E's a British man from around 1640 and I'm a widowed French woman from 1734. Great Britain and France 'ated each ozer en ze 18th century." Johanna smirked. "Most of ze topics we bicker about were often stupid and silly."   
Alice laughed. "Em and Jazz are like that with wrestling and betting." At the mention of wrestling Johanna's eyes widened and took on a mischievous glint, that Alice was automatically afraid of. "Ze boys like to wrestle?" She squealed happily. Alice just nodded slowly. "Now you know how we feel when you do that to us." Edward said from his room.  
"C'est magnifique! Zat es wonderful. We are going to 'ave so much fun, once I get used to being around zem." Johanna exclaimed happily, whilst bouncing up and down and clapping her hands. "Oh yeah!" Emmett boomed from the living room. Both Alice and Johanna giggled at Emmett’s enthusiasm. Alice then took notice of the set of keys in Johanna's hand. There were a lot of keys on the ring, but one in particular caught Alice's attention. It was a usual looking key, but it was painted to look like the French flag. Alice just remembered that the lock on Johanna's trunk was also painted to look like the French flag. Johanna tapped Alice on the shoulder and handed her a long white canister.  
"What’s in here?" Alice asked. She noticed that the trunk was now opened. "Zat my dear Alice, es a map of ze regions of France." Alice took the map out and placed it on the wall, next to the one Johanna had just put up with sticky putty. "Out of curiosity, why sticky putty?"   
"Because eet doesn't ruin ze paint job on ze walls." Johanna replied, kneeling in front of her trunk. Alice turned to look at the picture Johanna had put up. It was a bird's eye view of a town center. It had a clear blue sky and a golden sun shining down on the lively town. The map she herself had put up was indeed a map of the French regions, and each region's name was printed on it. Johanna having taken notice of Alice's interest walked over and pointed at the town center. "Zat es a bird's eye view of my 'ometown, my birth city, Château-Thierry. I 'ad a professional photographer take eet for me." A dreamy look entered Johanna's eye and Alice knew that Johanna deeply loved her hometown. 

"Where's your hometown on the map?"  
Johanna smiled and pointed at a small dusty rose region near the top. "My 'ometown es en ze region of Picardie." She pointed to another region, bright yellow this time, IIe-De-France, "Zees es where Paris es and down 'ere es ze region of Aquitaine." The last region Johanna pointed to was the same color as the region of Picardie.  
"I love going to Paris!" Alice told her. Johanna laughed. "Zen you'll love ze contents of my trunk." Johanna said as she walked back to her trunk. She pulled out two fancy picture frames and lovingly placed them on the bedside table. Alice moved over to look at them as Johanna went back to her trunk. The first frame had Johanna on a sunny day in front of a wooden sign that read "Extraordinary Steeds", below that the address and below that a phone number. It was all printed in fancy white lettering. Johanna was wearing a simple, yet elegant cream colored sundress. Her skin was a healthy human color of light tan; her cheeks were rosy and she was wearing an eye-twinkling smile. Her light blonde hair was French braided and took on a light golden tint in the sunlight. As for accessories, Johanna was wearing white pearl stud earrings, a long freshwater pearl necklace and an ivory flower headband. She was also barefooted.

The next frame held three beautiful vampires in front of the same wooden sign as Johanna was. Alice noticed that this had been taken on a different day, as the sky in the background was very cloudy. There were two females with a male between them. All three were sporting huge grins and golden eyes. The first female on the left side of the male, looked like she was the oldest, in human years at least. She had long chocolate brown hair that flipped out at the bottom. She wore a striped blouse with a frill at the top and a wavy black skirt. She had a black velvet headband in her hair and black high heeled peep toe shoes on her feet. For her jewelry, she had black onyx stud earrings and a simple black onyx bracelet. The male looked like a mix between Emmett and Jasper. He was tall, leonine and yet muscular, like Jasper. He also had the same wavy blonde hair that went down to his ears, but his was more light blonde and less golden. His cheerful, yet mischievous smile and glint in his eyes reminded Alice very much like Emmett. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and khakis with simple brown sandals on his feet. The other female looked to be the youngest both in human and vampire years. She had long shiny blonde hair, like Johanna, that went down her back. She had a very amiable friendly face. She wore a purple crochet lattice neck tank and a pair of jean shorts with a crocheted belt. On her feet she wore a pair of flip flops. She wore a dark purple Alexis butterfly charm bracelet on her wrist, and amethyst teardrop earrings. Alice figured that they were probably Johanna's French friends, Damia, Pierre, and Clémence. Alice turned around just in time to see Johanna hang a tiny pair of pointe shoes on the hook below the ballet bar.

"Do you mind eef I put on music?" Johanna asked as she turned back to her trunk. Alice shook her head. Johanna pulled out a small iPod speaker out of her trunk, placed it on the lowest self above the stereo and took a golden iPod Nano out of her purse and plugged it in. She scrolled through her playlists until she found one she liked. Alice was amazed at Johanna's eclectic taste in music: classical, gospel & religious, Broadway musicals, movie soundtracks, old rock n' roll as well as popular modern music.

For a while Alice helped Johanna put away her clothes while listen to music. There were designer brands, vintage clothing, and custom done clothes by a Madame Jolie. They talked about their favorite designers, designers that they'd met personally and what they liked most about Paris. Alice loved the fashion, while Johanna preferred the sight-seeing aspect. Alice was really starting to like Johanna. They had just finished putting Johanna's shoes, most of which were ballet flats, into her closet and had started putting books on the bookshelf, when Alice causally commented "You read, like to shop, listen to all sorts of music, apparently like to wrestle and you have a dark blue Bugatti Veyron. You'll fit in perfectly with our family!" Johanna just smiled her eye-twinkling smile.

 

"Fireflies" by Owl City began to play and everyone, including Carlisle, was surprised when Johanna began to sing-a-long. If they had thought her regular speaking voice was beautiful, then her singing voice was even more so. It had a very slight French lilt and had an enchanting otherworldly sound to it.  
"It appears that the old diaries and books about the captivating sounds of a fairy singing actually were correct in their description." Carlisle mused to no one in particular from his study.  
Meanwhile in Johanna's room, Johanna had begun to dance while singing to the song that had just started. She mostly did mostly ballet moves, but there were a few modern moves mixed. Alice knelt by the trunk watching in awe as Johanna danced. She was afraid that Johanna would stop if she moved the tiniest muscle. Too soon though, Johanna stopped and came to kneel beside Alice.  
"Wow," Alice said slowly, "That was beautiful! You really are a prima ballerina extraordinaire."  
"Merci beaucoup, Alice. Merci. Being a vampire does 'elp." Johanna said ducking her head a bit.

The last thing Johanna took out of her trunk, before Alice closed it, was an antique jewelry box. She placed it under her bedside table and joined Alice in reclining on her new bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> "Merci beaucoup!" = “Thank you so very much.”  
> “C'est magnifique!" = “It’s beautiful.”  
> “Naturellement, mon cher Carlisle.” = “Of course my dear Carlisle” is the actual translation, but in this case it just means “Naturally” instead of “of course.”


	4. Forks High

Alice and Johanna talked about everything and anything till morning. Around 7:00, Carlisle knocked on Johanna’s door. “Entrez dans mon ami.” Johanna called out, even though he could hear her if she had whispered. Johanna relaxed against her pillows once again. ‘Oh I almost forgot. I got carried away talking with you.” Alice exclaimed as she came out of a vision. “And zat’s a bad zeeng?” Johanna questioned. “Nope, not at all.” Alice replied. 

“I hope you don’t mind Johanna, but I took the liberty of signing you up as a junior at Forks High School. Alice and Edward are also posing as juniors, while Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are posing as seniors.” Carlisle said while walking over to the bed. “What did you say your relationship to me was?” Johanna’s bright eyes lost a bit of their brightness as she said this. Carlisle and Alice both noticed this. Carlisle crossed over to her and kissed her gently on the forehead. “Do not fret ma petit chérie. I said that you are my recently orphaned French niece.” Johanna relaxed and the brightness returned to her eyes. “Eet es better zan ze ozer zeengs I’ve ‘ad to pretend to be.” Johanna hugged Carlisle. “Zank you for putting me en ze same grade as Alice. You did tell zem zat I’m smarter zan most my age?” Carlisle nodded. “I did. I’ll let Alice tell you our cover story and then you can create your own, as I know you’ll enjoy doing it.” Carlisle kissed Johanna’s forehead again and left.

Johanna turned to Alice. “So what is your cover story?” Alice smiled. “Jasper and Rosalie are the Hale twins and are Esme’s niece and nephew that she’s fostering. Emmett, Edward, and I are the Cullens and were adopted separately.”

Johanna smiled and walked into her newly filled closet, while Alice headed to her own. A second later Alice called out, “We’re going to have to take Emmett’s Jeep to school.” “Sweet!” Emmett boomed from his and Rosalie’s room. Johanna shook her head while giggling softly. Looking into her closet, Johanna thought about what to wear. She knew that first impressions were important, but she didn’t care about what mere human children thought about her. Unfortunately, most of her clothes were more suited for France or someplace warm. Finally she decided on a light purple spaghetti strap dress with an elastic cinched white shrug over it. She slipped her tiny feet into a pair of metallic golden ballet flats and a gold and silver beaded bracelet on her wrist. She then picked up a purple Louis Vuitton tote and her Coach purse before leaving her room. She met up with Alice and Jasper at their bedroom door. Alice was wearing designer jeans and a magenta silk sweater. On her feet were high heeled magenta ankle boots and had pink and purple candy corn colored oval earrings on her ears. Alice looked Johanna over and smiled. Jasper snickered. They walked together out to Emmett’s huge red Jeep Wrangler. Emmett was in the driver’s seat with Rosalie seated next to him. She was wearing light pink tie front knit cardigan and black skinny jeans. She had a seat of Indian silver bangles and black high heels. Johanna sat closest to one of the back doors with Alice next to her. Jasper sat right behind Alice when he entered the jeep. Edward was the last to get in and he sat next to Jasper. 

 

The ride to Forks High was quick. It had been decided that Jasper, as Johanna’s practically ‘biological cousin’, would go with her to get her schedule, or at least that is how the humans would perceive it. In reality, Jasper was the only one of the Cullen/Hale ‘kids’ that she was comfortable with besides Alice. 

The school looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks and each building was marked with a white square with a number on it.   
“Not really impressive is it” Jasper asked Johanna as he held the office door open for her. “Nope, not at’all.” She replied with dip of her head as she thanked him for holding the door. The little waiting area of the office was filled with padded folding chairs, commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn’t enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. Jasper walked up the desk.   
“Good Morning Mrs. Cope.” A middle aged woman with curly red hair sat behind the desk and looked up at Jasper. “Ah Mr. Hale, what can I do for you?” Johanna practically gagged as she caught the meaning behind the woman’s words. “I’m here to help my cousin, Johanna, get her schedule and show her to her first class.” Jasper said coolly. Mrs. Cope looked from Jasper to Johanna. “Oh yes, Dr. Cullen’s niece. How are you dear? We were very impressed with your previous grades.”   
Johanna nodded “I am doing very well, Madame Cope. Zank you for your concern.”   
Mrs. Cope smiled. “That’s good. I’m sure that your cousin would be glad to help you get settled in.” She then handed Johanna her schedule and a slip of paper. She told Johanna to have her teachers sign it and bring it back to the office after school.

Johanna and Jasper left the office and walked outside. Jasper took the schedule and looked at it. “You have trig with Edward first. Then you have gym and English next by yourself. Everyone has lunch in the cafeteria. Then you and Alice have history. You also have French by yourself. Finally you have a study period, because they are thinking that you, being only fourteen, will need it.” Jasper said this last part with a smirk. They walked into the building which housed the trig classroom. Johanna turned around as they reached the door to trig. “Not zat I mind at all, but why aren’t any of you taking French?”   
Jasper smiled at her. “Carlisle told us after you had released Esme, that you normally only speak whole conversations in French when your extremely excited or when you only want Carlisle to know what you’re saying. We decided amongst ourselves, Rose, Em, Edward, Alice and I that is, that we would allow you to keep that to yourself.” Johanna smiled brightly. “Zank you very much Jasper.” Jasper then left for his class and Johanna nervously entered hers.

She glided up to the teacher’s desk and handed him her slip. “You must be Miss Pierre.” The male teacher said. Johanna nodded and he gave her back her slip. “I’m Mr. Varner. You may go sit next to Mr. Cullen. He’ll catch you up to where we are. I expect you to keep up with the rest of the class. Is that understood?”  
“Oui, yes Monsieur Varner. I understand perfectly.” Johanna replied and glided to her seat and sat in it. “You don’t really need my help do you? “ Edward asked in a velvety voice. Johanna giggled softly. “I was around when zees subject was created. Zank you zough, Edward.” Edward and Johanna continued to talk through the class, Johanna didn’t always answer, but Edward didn’t mind. Johanna found out that Edward had a dry humor. She often let out a soft giggle that only those with heighted hearing would hear.

 

During gym, Johanna sat on the benches as it was her first day. A girl named Angela Webber sat next to her. She had long black hair that was put up in a ponytail, brown eyes and white glasses. She had been really sick the last couple of days and gotten a doctors’ note allowing her not to participate in Gym. They watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Angela was shy, quiet girl who like to read, as Johanna found out. In that short hour, Angela and Johanna found out a lot about each other and became friends. 

They walked to the English classroom and parted ways. Johanna looked on her schedule and saw that Mr. Mason taught English. She walked up to his desk and handed him her slip. He signed and gave it back to her. He also assigned her a book and a seat. The seat next to Johanna was empty, but she was fine with that. They were reading “Pride and Prejudice.” 

 

Alice and Jasper met up with Johanna after class and the three of then went to the cafeteria. After they had sat down Jasper asked Johanna about her day and if high school was to her liking. Johanna smirked. “No eet es not to my liking. Ze boys’ are ‘orrid. All zey talk about es wooing me when zey zink I can’t ‘ear zem and constantly and unashamedly stare at me. Zen zere are ze girls, most of glare daggers at me, or whisper false rumors.” By the time Johanna had ended her rant, her sweet innocent face had hardened. “I can see why you’ve never gone to school before.” Edward said as he tore apart his lunch. “You tell one of us if anyone touches and makes you uncomfortable or if they just make you uncomfortable in general.” Emmett said and Jasper and Edward nodded their approval. “They mostly leave us alone and we prefer it that way.” Alice piped in.

They reached the history classroom a bit early as was Alice’s habit. Johanna got her slip signed and was assigned a book and the seat next to Alice. She sighed as she took her seat in the desk next to Alice. “What?” Alice asked. Johanna shrugged her shoulders and replied. “I’m going to ‘ave to do somezing about ze cafeteria food. Normal ‘uman food is quite pleasant, but not zees.”  
Alice’s face went blank and she came out of a vision just as the bell rang and the rest of the students entered the room. “You’ve found a vampire proof water bottle that is odor-proof well?” Alice asked so fast that only Johanna could understand her. Johanna nodded. “Oui, yes I ‘ave indeed Alice. I shall ‘ave my friend Damia sends eet to me.”  
“The brown-haired girl in the photo on your bedside table?” Johanna nodded once again. Mr. Berty looked at them and they pretended to take notes on his lecture. They continued in this way, talking at speeds and volumes that only vampires could hear and understand while pretending to take notes and answering any and all questions Mr. Berty threw their way, until the bell rang and they left for their next class.

 

Johanna had just reached her French class, when a human boy with bright blue eyes and spiked light blonde hair jumped out in front of her. If Johanna had been human, she would have been scared stiff. Oblivious to Johanna’s frightened reaction, the boy held out his hand. “I’m Mike Newton and your Johanna Pierre, Dr. Cullen’s orphaned French niece.” He said as if Johanna didn’t know who she was. Johanna looked around in panic. She sighed in relief and silently thanked Alice, when she saw Jasper coming up behind her. Johanna called out Jasper’s name loudly and he came right up alongside her.   
“Is something wrong Johanna? Is this boy bothering you?” Jasper asked concernedly. All the students around them stopped to see what would happen. It was well known that the Cullen and Hales didn’t talk to anyone. Johanna nodded and buried her head in his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly and murmured that he would take care of it for her. Alice had told him, that Mike had jumped out in front of Johanna and consequently made her scared stiff. Meanwhile, Mike nervously stood in front of the two of them terrified of what Jasper Hale was going to do to him. Jasper looked up from Johanna, his face full of fury. “Is this your idea of a proper greeting, to a young girl who just arrived from France a couple of days ago? “ Mike began to stutter out an answer, but Jasper cut him off. It was rude, but he didn’t care. “My French cousin isn’t used to America, seeing as she’s never been here before. You might not have noticed Mike, but for all her brilliance, Johanna is a fourteen year old girl!”

The French teacher, Madame Moreau came out of her classroom. “What is going on out here, Monsieur Hale?” Jasper bowed his head slightly. “Mike Newton here thought it would be amusing to frighten my cousin, Johanna, by jumping out in front of her.” Mike said that he thought it would have been amusing, but Madame Moreau stopped him and asked Jasper to continue. “Thank you Madame. As I was saying, Mike seems to have forgotten that my cousin is only fourteen years old and has only been in Forks and America in general for a couple of days.” The whole time this was going on, Jasper had not stopped rubbing Johanna’s back to try and calm her down. Madame Moreau looked from Johanna, whose face was still buried in Jasper’s chest, to Jasper, who had begun to whisper comfortingly to Johanna and then finally to Mike, who was as nervous as one could be. “I am very disappointed with you Mr. Newton. Really, scaring a young girl on her first day of high school in a new school, not mention in a new country. I will give you a dention, if I ever hear from anyone that you are harassing Mademoiselle Pierre in any way or making her feel uncomfortable. Is that understood, Monsieur Newton?”

Mike bowed his head and nodded. Madame Moreau then turned to the crowd of students that had gathered. “Move along, off to your classes with you all.” Then following her own advice, she walked back into her classroom. Johanna looked up at Jasper; her bright blue eyes were brimming with admiration and respect. She then caught him off guard by hugging him. “Merci beaucoup! Zank you, so much Jasper.” Jasper smiled at her. “You’re very welcome Johanna.” He waited till her delicate looking hand was on the doorknob of her class, before heading to his own. Although Johanna was much older than him by at least a century, he saw her as a little sister, who was emotionally scarred. 

Johanna now had a reason to trust Jasper other than because Carlisle did. Even though Jasper didn’t know Johanna well, he still had confronted a student and a teacher about someone making her uncomfortable. It was this fact alone that had earned Jasper a place in Johanna’s book.

“Êtes-vous mieux maintenant Mademoiselle Pierre?” Madame Moreau asked as Johanna handed her the slip. “Oui, beaucoup mieux. Merci beaucoup Madame Moreau.” Johanna replied in her perfect French. Madame Moreau smiled and assigned her a seat near the door, before starting class. Johanna didn’t have to do much in class, since she had lived in France, Once in awhile, Madame Moreau would ask Johanna to answer a question, or to help the class learn how to pronounce a particularly hard word.

 

Jasper waited for Johanna outside the French classroom. He hoped that she wouldn’t mind him walking with her to the library. When the bell rang, Johanna danced out of the door. She greeted Jasper with one of her rare eye twinkling smiles and once again shocked him, by slipping her tiny arm around one of his. As they walked at human speed, Jasper figured that this was another sign that he had indeed earned Johanna’s trust, because when Johanna first arrived in Forks, the only male she would allow to touch her was Carlisle.   
“Would you mind if I joined you in the library?” Jasper asked as they reached the library. Johanna smiled. “Oui, Jasper, ce serait beau.” Jasper looked confused. Johanna let out a little giggle, before answering “Yes Jasper, zat would be lovely.” 

They found a quiet empty table and sat down. Johanna set her tote down in the seat next to her, while Jasper sat down in the chair opposite Johanna. She took out her Trig homework, while Jasper picked out a book on the American Civil War. A few minutes later, Jasper heard Johanna making the same noise she had made yesterday when asking Carlisle a question. “Yes, you want to ask a question?” He was instantly rewarded with an excited noise and Johanna’s whole face lighting up with happiness. “You recognized my sound and understood ets meaning!” Johanna softly exclaimed. Jasper simply nodded, closed his eyes and basked in the happiness Johanna was sending his way.   
‘Why?” Johanna asked suddenly and Jasper looked up at her. “Why did you ‘elp me? Saving me from ‘aving to talk to Mike. I know zat Alice probably saw et and told you. I also know zat I called out to you, you didn’t ‘ave to ‘eed eizer request and yet you did. Why?” Jasper thought about how to answer her question.

“I promised along with Emmett and Edward to take care of people who made you uncomfortable. I heeded Alice’s request because I love her and because she really likes you. Carlisle cares about you a great deal and I owe him for accepting me completely and for never giving up on me. I also did it because I want you to be able to trust me and be comfortable around me.” Johanna’s face lit up once again with happiness and Jasper was reward with another of her eye twinkling smiles.  
“Merci beaucoup Jasper. I appreciate eet very much. Zank you also for not only doing eet just because I’m a good friend of Carlisle’s.”

Shortly after, the bell rang signaling the end of school. Johanna packed up her homework, while Jasper returned his book. He then walked with Johanna to retrieve her purse from her locker. They had just exited building with the junior lockers and could see the rest of the Cullen ‘kids’ waiting for them beside Emmett’s Jeep, when Johanna moved in front of Jasper so she was facing him and place a tiny hand on his chest. Jasper looked down at her and felt hope warring with an immense fear inside of her.   
“You ‘ave earned my trust. S'il vous plaît ne pas le perdre. Please don’t lose eet,” Johanna begged. Looking in Johanna’s eyes, Jasper could see how hard this was her. “I ‘ave given my trust to men zat I trusted only to ‘ave eet zrown back en my face.” Without another word, Johanna spun on her heel and headed for the Jeep with Jasper following behind her. Alice kissed Jasper after he had reached the Jeep and as they joined the rest of the family in the jeep, he could feel that she was especially proud of him for earning Johanna’s trust.

Alice and Johanna were bouncing around happily when they arrived home. Emmett teased Jasper as they entered the house, for being soft, because he had the biggest grin on his face. Jasper replied saying that he was simply basking in the happiness that was radiating off Johanna and Alice. “Yes, and that happiness is in turn radiating off on the rest of us. It’s a very nice feeling.’ Edward said with a smirk as he leaned against the banister. Esme rushed out of the kitchen towards Jasper. “I hear that Johanna had a very good first ever day of high school and also that you made a very big impression on Johanna.” They then heard Johanna chirping happily up in her bedroom; it was as if she was agreeing with Esme.

“ ’e recognized one of my many noises, Alice! No one but Carlisle ‘as ever recognized a noise or sound and understands what eet means!”   
“He’s a quick learner, my Jazz is.” Alice beamed. “You’re worried.” Everyone noticed then when the mood upstairs changed dramatically. Edward chuckled as he ascended the stairs up to his room. He had seen, through Alice’s mind, that Johanna was pouting.  
“Zank you very much for bursting my bubble Alice,” Johanna sighed heavily. “You are right zough. I ‘m worried. I’ve spent years behind ze mask I‘ve created to protect my ‘eart.” Alice sat on the bed next to Johanna and gave her a huge hug.   
“I know that I might not ever be able to completely understand what you’ve gone through, but I can sure enough try to. If there is one thing I know more than anything else, it is that you can trust Jasper. I trusted him with my heart since the day I first met him and he has never let me down. You at least have the satisfaction of knowing that he’ll have to answer to Carlisle, if he does indeed hurt you. Physically or emotionally.”

Johanna giggled softly. “Ah yes, mon cher ami. I ‘ope for your sake as well as Jasper’s, zat ‘e never ‘as to answer to Carlisle because of me.” Alice then left to go hunting with Jasper. Johanna simply turned on some ballet music and began to dance. 

 

When they came back hours later, they heard a conversation taking place in French. They entered the living room to find Johanna dancing around the room, talking excitedly with Carlisle who was sitting on one of the love seat with his arm wrapped around Esme’s waist and an amused and yet wary smile on his face. "Pouvez-vous y croire, Carlisle? Il a reconnu l'un de mes sons. Bien que le cadre de ce pourrait être parce qu'il est un empathe.”   
Carlisle simply shook his head and replied. “C'est un événement très rare. Si n'importe qui pourrait le faire, ce serait du Jasper. Je suis très heureux pour vous.”

Carlisle turned to see Alice and Jasper in the living room. “Jasper, could I possibly have a word with you in my office?” When Jasper nodded, Carlisle got up from the love seat and walked ahead of Jasper to his study. “Ne pas être trop dur sur lui.” Johanna called up to him. Once up in his office, Carlisle walked to stand behind his desk and turned around to face Jasper.   
“Thank you for humoring me, Jasper. Johanna told me everything that happened today. I wanted to talk in here, so that it remains private. You’ve taken a huge step in earing Johanna’s trust. It takes a while for Johanna to completely trust someone. With that someone doing little things each day to earn her trust. Little things like asking and listening to her opinions, respecting her decisions and growing to bigger things, all of which show Johanna that you truly care for her. It took Johanna a while to trust me as a human, seeing as we were from two different countries who hated each other and had been at war with each other many times.” Jasper nodded and waited for Carlisle to continue. Carlisle’s smile turned grave and serious when he continued. “As you know, I was there with Johanna for her last months as a human and later witnessed all the events that led Johanna to create her mask and hide her true self from the world. For the longest time, I was the only one who knew Johanna’s true personality. Now that she has opened her heart to you and trusts you, I have a feeling that she will start to lift her mask for everyone else in this family and will return to her normal self, while retaining the important part of who she is now.”  
Carlisle walked back around his desk and placed a hand on Jasper’s shoulder. “I am and will be eternally grateful to you for what you have done in showing Johanna that not all men, whether they are vampire or human, are the same. Please do all in your power not to lose Johanna’s trust in you. For if you do cause Johanna to lose faith in you, you will not only have me to answer to me, but will also have many French, American, and Italian vampires after you.” 

Noticing that Carlisle was done, Jasper headed for the door, but just as he opened the door, Carlisle spoke again. “I do have a piece of advice for you.”  
Jasper turned and saw Carlisle smirking slightly. He raised an eyebrow in question.  
Carlisle chuckled slightly. ‘Johanna is very much like Alice. She looks like a delicate and fragile vampire, but behind her innocent appearance, Johanna is extremely mischievous and deadly.”

“Thank you for the advice, Carlisle.” Jasper said and walked to his and Alice’s room. “Don’t tell zem all my secrets, s'il vous plait, Carlisle.” Johanna called from her bedroom. “I would never do that to you, ma petit chérie.” Carlisle told her.

“How do you ‘andle zees day after day, Edward?” Johanna asked later that night. “Turn up my stereo and try not to listen to their minds.” was Edward’s reply. Johanna then put her shield around everyone except Edward. She didn’t need him to tell her thank you, she already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Êtes-vous mieux maintenant Mademoiselle Pierre? = Are you feeling better, Mademoiselle Pierre?
> 
> Oui, beaucoup mieux. Merci beaucoup Madame Moreau. = Yes, much better. Thank you very much Madame Moreau.
> 
> Mon cher ami = my dear friend 
> 
> Pouvez-vous y croire, Carlisle? Il a reconnu l'un de mes sons. Bien que le cadre de ce pourrait être parce qu'il est un empathe. = "Can you even believe it, Carlisle? He recognized one of my sounds. Although part of this could be because he is an empath 
> 
> C'est un événement très rare. Si n'importe qui pourrait le faire, ce serait du Jaspe. Je suis très heureux pour vous. = It is a very rare event. If anyone could do it, it would be Jasper. I am very happy for you.
> 
> Ne pas être trop dur sur lui. = Don’t be too hard on him


	5. Foreign Fresh Meat

Edward knocked on Johanna’s door, as Vivaldi’s “Spring” began to play. “Come en.” Johanna called. Edward entered and was slightly shocked to see her in her bed. Tucked around her waist were all three layers; quilt, blanket and sheet. Johanna was leaning against two pillows that were behind her back. She was reading a book, but soon marked her place with a beaded bookmark and looked up at Edward.   
“Vôtre accueil.”  
Edward smirked. “It’s been awhile since I was I was alone with my own thoughts.” Johanna smiled at him. “Eet was my pleasure and before you ask, my bed es warm and comfy, so I am using eet.” She giggled at Edward’s shocked face. “I get zat a lot.” She slid her legs over the side of the bed whilst keeping them covered. A second later Johanna flipped the covers off and Edward saw that she was wearing a cream colored, spaghetti strap nightgown with lace trimming along the top and blue flowered pajama pants. She slipped her tiny feet in to a pair of fuzzy light pink slippers that were next to her bed. Her hair was braided and light green silk ribbons were entwined in it. He noticed that Johanna’s shoulders and arms were very much like Jasper’s upper body. He also saw that she had a half crescent scar behind her right earlobe and another one on her neck.   
“Your feet are abnormally tiny.” Edward said to mask his staring.  
“No zeir not, well maybe for an ‘uman, but zey are ze distinguishing trait for my species.” Johanna said as she headed for her closet. “Ah, fairy feet.” Edward remembered Carlisle reading a book about fairies a while ago. He was reward with Johanna’s soft smile, as she disappeared into her closet. She decided to wear a white pointelle with ¾ sleeves, black velvet skinny pants and velvet ballerina flats. She added a classic black beret on top of her braid, silver Indian bangles on her wrist and an amour de Paris necklace. She walked out into her room and found Alice sitting on her bed. Edward was nowhere in sight. Alice was wearing a sheer silk top, corduroy pants and a cream drawstring cardigan. As for accessories, she had her Cullen crest choker, a copper and turquoise bracelet and smokey quartz earrings. On her feet were silver Chanel ballet flats and she carried a blue satchel with an attached scarf. When Alice saw Johanna, she hopped off the bed, handed Johanna her tote and they walked out to the jeep together.  
“You look positively French with your beret and your outfit.” Rosalie commented. “I’m very glad zat you zeenk zat I look French.” Johanna smirked. “Anyways, I love your outfit.” Rosalie said before turning back around. She was wearing a purple satin top with black skinny jeans and black sling black heels. Over top of her top was a black jacket that draped in front. She accessorized with her Cullen crest necklace and purple earrings.  
Johanna turned to look at Alice while they were on their way to school. “So do the boys pick out their outfits or do you?” The boys answered in unison. “Alice.”   
Rosalie snickered. Johanna patted Alice on the back. “You do a fabulous job, Alice.” Alice’s pout then turned back to a smile.

Johanna was the last one out of the Jeep. Jasper held out his hand and let his Southern drawl come out. “Allow me, Ma’am.” Johanna beamed at him. “Le plaisir est tout moi monsieur. Ze pleasure es all mine.” She placed her tiny hand in his and as soon as she was on the ground Jasper brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Johanna giggled. She and Alice both took one of Jasper’s arms and walked into school.  
“Isn’t he such a gentleman, Johanna?” Alice asked looking over at Johanna. She smiled. “ ‘E es eendeed. ‘Ees mère or mother raised ‘eem properly.”

“Eet es a good zeeng zat I don’t ‘ave to breathe anymore.” She told Edward. “You ‘ave an amusing dry ‘umor.” Edward nodded. “So I’ve been told.”  
“Class I want you to do all the problems for this chapter.” Mr. Varner told them as the bell rang.  
“Watch ze popular table at lunch today.” Johanna whispered before dashing out of the room. Boys of all grades talked about Johanna’s new look. 

After gym, Johanna was surprised to see Edward waiting for her outside the girls’ locker room.   
“May I walk you to your next class?” Edward asked politely going back to his 1918 roots. Johanna smiled and shifted her purple Louis Vuitton tote on her shoulder. “May I ask what your cover story is?” He asked. Johanna smirked. A slight mocking glint entered her eyes for a second before it disappeared, but a second was all Edward needed to know that she was going to make a smart-alecky remark. “You may always ask Edward. Ze question es wezer or not I’ll answer ze question.”  
“Will you please tell me?” Edward asked smirking himself.   
“Oui, yes. Carlisle and my maman were twins and were very close seeing as zey didn’t ‘ave anyozer siblings. My maman went to study en France for a college semester where she met my papa. She came back to England during ze summer afterwards only to go back to France for ze rest of her college education. My maman and papa visited each ozer’s parents before getting married. Zee only family member at zeir wedding was my Uncle Carlisle. ‘e visited as often as ‘e could, so zat when my parents and older frère or brozer died I automatically chose my Uncle Carlisle to live with.”  
Edward chuckled slightly as they reached Johanna’s English class. “Carlisle was right. You do enjoy creating histories for yourself. I will see you at lunch.”  
Johanna continued to receive stares from everyone throughout English; lustful stares from the boys and jealous hateful glares from the girls.

Jasper and Alice met Johanna outside her classroom afterwards as they had done the previous day. “Go on. I’ll meet you zere en a minute.” Johanna told them, after entering the cafeteria. “Are you sure?” Alice asked. “Oui, I want to talk to Angela.” Johanna said as she skipped over the ‘popular’ table. Jasper and Alice simply shrugged at their siblings when they sat down  
“Bonjour Angela.” Johanna chirped happily. Angela smiled at her. “Hello Johanna. Enjoying your second day?” Before Johanna could humanly answer, Mike, Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie all complimented Johanna on her outfit. She heard Lauren whisper to Jessica that she thought she would look a hundred times better in Johanna’s outfit than Johanna did. Now being a proud native of France, Johanna felt the need to put the human girl in her place.   
"Excuse en moi, but I did just ‘ear you say zat you zeenk zat you would look an ‘undred times better en my outfit zan I do? Me being ze native French girl and you, ze puny American girl?” Johanna’s voice was full of venom. Lauren shrunk back at Johanna’s tone, but then regained her confidence and smugly said that she had. All eyes were on Lauren and Johanna.  
“ ‘Ow often are you en ze sun ‘uney?” Johanna asked again. This time concern was leaking out of her voice. Lauren and everyone, except the Cullens, were shocked at how fast Johanna’s voice and tone changed. Without giving Lauren a chance to answer, Johanna asked another question. “No more zan two or zree times a month?”  
Lauren nodded. Johanna then looked Lauren over from head to toe. “You’re seventeen, no?” Lauren nodded once again. Johanna’s voice and appearance went from concern and caring to smug and mocking. “Well ‘uney, you better get a move on, because you are zree years be’ind.” Without another word, Johanna spun around on her heels so fast that Lauren and Jessica were caught in the whiplash coming from Johanna’s braid.  
The cafeteria was even more surprised when Rosalie Hale rushed out of her seat to hug Johanna. “That was one of the awesomest thing I have ever seen.” She exclaimed. Johanna just laughed. “What did you expect me to do? Zeenking zat she looks better zan me, ze native-born French girl es one zeeng, but saying eet out loud es a completely different zeeng. I ‘ave my fierce French pride to protect, you know.” Everyone moved over a seat so Johanna could sit next to Rosalie.  
“She had it coming. I’ve been seeing it for days.” Alice chirped. “Wait,” Emmett said looking over at Johanna. “You planned that? Wow! It was awesome!”  
“Carlisle was right, Emmett. She’s just like Alice. Pay up.” Jasper said amusedly. Emmett grumbled as he pulled four twenties and a ten out of his wallet and handed it to Jasper. “You bet on wezer or not I was like Alice? You guys remind me of Pierre.” Johanna said shaking her head. “Speaking of Pierre and France, when is it coming?” Alice asked as she walked over to Johanna with her tray full of torn up food.  
“When is what coming?” Edward asked. Johanna looked over at Alice and giggled. Alice was blocking her mind from him. “Nozeeng you need to know about.” She got up and dumped her tray of uneaten food with Alice.

Johanna’s phone rang during their history class. “Miss Pierre?” Mr. Mason said. “Sorry M’sieur. Eets one of my French aunts calling. I told ‘er zat I would call to say zat I arrived safely.” Johanna smiled brightly and put Mr. Mason is a daze. “Alright then.” Johanna and Alice giggled. “Zank you M’sieur.”   
Alice used her vampire hearing to hear Johanna’s side of the conversation.  
“Bonjour Damia. Comment allez-vous?” Something Damia said made Johanna giggle. “Alors quand vient-elle? Leur adresse est 69 de Whispering Lane, Forks, Washington 98331. Merci beaucoup. ”  
Alice found Johanna waiting outside when class ended. “Eet es coming tomorrow. Don’t you love being a vampire?” She giggled and Alice soon joined in.

Jasper joined Johanna in the library again. “Es your teacher alright with zees?” Jasper looked over to Johanna, who was doing her trig homework. “I changed my schedule, so that I could spend this time with you. You made a huge impression on Rosalie today.” He told her. Johanna returned his smile with one of her own. “Ah yes I suppose I did.”  
Jasper chuckled “On another matter, Edward wants to kill almost the entire male population.” He watched as a mischievous glint entered Johanna’s bright blue eyes. “Tell Edward to meet us by my locker when school ends.”

Later they found Edward leaning against Johanna’s locker and gathering looks from everyone. “Alice and Jasper told me to meet you here.” Johanna nodded and nudged him out of the way. She gathered her purse and shut her locker. She then beckoned Edward with her finger. When he did, she kissed him on both cheeks and squealed. “Merci beaucoup. Zank you very much, Edward.” She smirked when she saw that she had thoroughly shocked everyone, including Edward and Jasper. She returned to her meek self and whispered. “Jasper told me ‘ow you wanted to kill the male population for zeir zoughts.”  
Edward smiled a crooked smile at her. “You’re very welcome Johanna.”

When they arrived home, Alice dragged Rosalie to Johanna’s room with Johanna following along happily. “You have got to see her closet Rose!” She squealed. They talked about fashion until Carlisle came home. Alice and Rosalie were curious as to what he would think of Johanna’s performances. Johanna, on the other hand, couldn’t care less. She rolled over on her bed so that she was now on her stomach and continued reading one of Alice’s fashion magazines.  
“You were right about Johanna.” Jasper said as Carlisle sat down on the couch. Carlisle looked amused. “What did she do this time?” Jasper told him about what happened in the cafeteria and with Edward.   
“Still a sassy little French girl, aren’t we Johanna.” Carlisle said whilst chuckling. Johanna’s laugh rang out all over the house. “ ‘O are you calling leetle?”   
“You, ma petit chérie.” Carlisle replied.  
“Eet better be because I’m petite and not zat I look young.” Johanna warned him.  
Carlisle chuckled. “Of course.”  
Alice and Rosalie returned to their perusing of Johanna’s closet. “Who is this Madame Jolie?” Rosalie asked. “Madame Jolie Rye es a very good friend of mine. She’s French as es ‘er ‘usband. She makes all of my custom clothing, but I also get some of my designer clothing from ‘er.”  
Alice squealed. “Can we meet her? Please?” Johanna and Rosalie laughed at Alice. “Of course you can meet ‘er. We’ll go tomorrow after school.” Johanna said without looking up from the magazine she was reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> “Vôtre accueil, Edward.” = “Your welcome, Edward.”   
> “Bonjour Damia. Comment allez-vous” = “Hello Damia. How are you?”  
> “Merci très beaucoup” = “Thank you a lot”


	7. New Girl

The new day was herald by the soft pitter pattering of raindrops. Edward entered Johanna’s room after hearing her squeal of delight. Johanna was seated on her seat looking out at the window at the rain drop and her legs were curled underneath her to one side and hanging off slightly. She was fully dressed in a vintage cream colored sweater dress. It had a hood, ruffles on the bottom and pockets. Along with it she wore a matching cream colored layered necklace, and white ballet flats with bows on top. Two brass and topaz hued butterfly hair clips and her usual braid entwined with white silk ribbons topped off her vintage styled outfit.  
“What is so good about the fact that it’s raining? It always rains in Forks.” Edward asked as he leaned against the doorframe and cocked an eyebrow. Johanna just laughed at him. “Come en and lean against ze wall or seet down. I ‘ate people ‘o lean against doorframes. Eet means zat zeir probably to busy to ‘ave a normal conversation or zat zeir too lazy to seet down.”  
Edward smirked slightly and sat himself down next to Johanna on the window seat. Johanna smiled softly at him. “Merci beaucoup. Now ze good zeeng about rain es zat eet allows for two of my favorite ‘obbies which are singing and dancing en ze rain. Eet also es very musical sounding when eets a soft pitter patter.” She squeaked again. “And I ‘ave ze perfect song for zees occasion.” Johanna picked a small white remote that was lying beside her and pushed play. Instantly Gene Kelly’s “Singin’ in the Rain” began to play from her ipod.  
“Nozeeng beats ze songs of ze old MGM musicals except per’aps for ze songs of original Broadway musicals.” Johanna started to hum along with the music whilst straitening her room when Alice entered and shooed Edward out of Johanna’s room. “You need to leave Edward. Girl time.” Edward smirked as he left and quietly shut the door after him. “Zank you.” He smiled. It was times like these when he was glad he lived when he did. Alice took Edward’s spot next to Johanna. She was wearing a dark green keyhole necklace halter top with a light brown cropped twill jacket with big dark brown buttons and blue designer jeans. Completing her outfit were a pair of black suede high heeled ankle boots, green teardrop earrings and a vintage styled oval green turquoise bangle.  
“I absolutely love your vintage outfit. My favorites are the hair clips.”   
Johanna smiled as Alice continued. “Well any way, the Chief Swan’s daughter, Isabella, is coming tomorrow.”   
Johanna sighed. “Alice, the whole school and the whole town for zat matter ‘as been talking about zees for weeks.”  
“Hey guys, come on.” Rosalie called from the bottom of the stairs. Johanna picked up a vintage purse as well as her usual Louis Vuitton tote and followed Alice out of the room. “Oh my goodness you look like you just stepped out of a vintage fashion magazine except for the Louis Vuitton bag.” Rosalie exclaimed as they came down.   
“Merci beaucoup, Rosalie. You look lovely too.” Rosalie was wearing a dark gray wool and silk blend sweater, dark curvy jeans and black sabiya lace boots. Her only accessory was her Cullen crest necklace. 

Emmett got out first when they got to school and held out a dark blood red umbrella for Rosalie. Jasper and Edward did the same for Alice and Johanna. Alice’s was bright pink and Johanna’s had Parisian scenes like the Eiffel tower on it. The kids in the parking lot starred as the Cullens, Hales, and Pierre walked in pairs to different buildings.  
“What’s new?” Johanna asked as Edward sat down nest to her in their trig class. “Nothing, everyone’s just excited about Miss Swan’s appearance tomorrow.” Edward then smirked. “Lauren and Jessica are jealous of your outfit.” Johanna looked over and smirked as well. “As zey should be.”

Johanna picked up an apple as she went through the lunch line and head over to the Cullen table. “Your not going to be the new girl tomorrow, Miss I think I’m better than you because I’m French.” Lauren sneered as Johanna passed. Johanna spun and nearly missed hitting Jessica with her braid. “Guess what?!” Johanna said with a sickly sweet smile. Her face and voice then turned defiant. “I could care less about being ze new girl. Guess something else Miss Queen-bee wannabee. I am better zan you Lauren Mallory and eet’s not be cause I’m French. I was raised better, zan you were.”  
“That was awesome!” Emmett boomed as she sat done catching everyone’s attention. “It was very cool. She certainly deserved it.” Edward said nodding his head. Johanna smiled and looked at Alice and Edward. “So what does Miss Isabella Swan look like?”  
Alice answered her. “She has shoulder length chocolate brown hair and matching chocolate brown eyes. She’s also extremely pale, but nothing like us.” Johanna bit into her and smiled as she took this in. Then suddenly she spit out the apple pieces, grabbed Alice’s wrist and ran out of the cafeteria as fast as humanly possible.

They ran into their empty history class. “Don’t tell or show Edward about ze vision your about to ‘ave. En fact I’ll block you. Just don’t tell anyone about zees vision until… well you’ll know when.” Alice’s confused face went blank as she entered a vision.   
“What did you see? “ Johanna asked as Alice came back to reality.   
“Didn’t you see it?” Alice asked curiously.   
“No I just knew zat eet would be a bad zeeng to tell Edward.”  
“Oh well it looked like we were having a family picture taken. Carlisle and Esme were standing behind the couch. His arms were around her waist. Rosalie was sitting on one end of the couch near Esme with Emmett sitting on the ground leaning against her knees. Jasper sat next to her and I sat next to him. Our hands were clasped together. You were sitting on the arm of the couch next to me, with your legs curled up behind you. Finally, Edward was standing next to, and yet slightly behind you, with his arms around someone’s waist. The other person is blurry. All I know is that the person’s a girl with long hair and that her head reaches Edward’s chin.” Alice whisper so softly that only Johanna could hear her.  
“Clémence and I met a lovely ‘uman girl named Mallory a couple of years ago at Extrordinary Steeds. We became good friends by ze time she left. Pierre ‘ad ‘eard us talking about ‘er and liked what ‘e was ‘earing. ‘E told us zat ‘e wanted to meet ‘er, so we went to ‘er ‘ouse. When ‘e saw zat she was ‘uman, ‘e freaked out. Zeenking back on eet, I zeenk she was ‘es soul mate. Zees es why I don’t zeenk we should tell Edward. ‘E might do somezeeng rash.” Alice nodded her agreement. They spent the whole period discussing who might be Edward’s mystery girl.   
“What’s going on between you and Alice?” Jasper asked in the library. “Nozeeng.” Johanna said innocently, but her face showed an all-knowing look. Jasper dropped it, knowing that she wasn’t going to tell him. 

The whole way home, Johanna and Alice talked in hushed whispers that only they could hear. Everyone gave them confused looks as they dashed up the stairs to Johanna’s room, not even pausing in their whispered conversation.  
“What’s going on between Johanna and Alice?” Esme asked coming down the stairs into the living room. “No idea.” Four voices said simultaneously. “Maybe Carlisle will able to find out.” Esme said to no one in particular as she walked into the kitchen.

Up in Johanna’s room, Alice was brushing Johanna’s long hair. When asked by Emmett why she still kept her hair so long, Johanna had replied that in her day a woman’s hair was a source of pride. Most people would hate to have to brush such long hair, but Alice absolutely loved it when Johanna allowed her to brush it and sometimes even braid it.  
“Tanya Denali is the only vampire I can think of who’s actually tried to have a relationship with Edward, but he doesn’t have any feelings except friendship for her. He also tries to avoid being alone with her.” Alice said thoughtfully. They were so into their conversation that they didn’t hear Carlisle coming home. Carlisle sat on one of the love seats with his arm around Esme’s waist as they listened to their ‘children’ tell what happened today.  
“One moment, she was happily biting into an apple and the next, she was blocking me, grabbing Alice’s wrists and running out of the cafeteria as fast as humanly possible.” Edward was annoyed because once again Johanna was blocking him.  
“I asked Johanna during our time in the library, but she innocently said nothing was going on. However her vividly expressive eyes had an all-knowing look as if she knew something I didn’t. I didn’t ask again, because I knew she wouldn’t tell me.” Jasper said annoyed. Edward’s extreme annoyance was pushing every other emotion out.  
“They started conversing privately on the way home. They walked in and up to Johanna’s room without even pausing their conversation and have yet to come down. They also are talking so low that none of us can hear a single word.” Rosalie huffed finishing the story. Emmett simply crossed his arms across his chest and nodded.  
Carlisle thought for a moment then turned to Jasper. “What are they feeling up there?” Jasper sighed. “Alice is feeling thoughtful and a bit worried. Johanna’s also feeling thoughtful, but is also hopeful.”  
Carlisle nodded and looked back at all his ‘children’ for a moment before speaking again. “I have known Johanna for centuries now. She usually told me everything, but if she didn’t, she had a very good reason. When she told me after what ever it was happened, I usually agreed that she had done the right thing by not telling me. I will ask what her reason is. Afterwards none of you are allowed to bother Johanna and Alice about it. Is that clear?”   
They nodded. Carlisle kissed Esme’s cheek and headed up the two flights of stairs. 

Coincidently, Johanna let out a huge contented sigh at the same time that Carlisle knocked on her door. As he entered he saw why she was so content, but decided to tease her anyway. “Are you so content because I’m here or because you found some one to brush insanely long hair, and actually enjoy doing it?” He asked smirking.  
Johanna looked over at him and laughed. She knew he was teasing her. “Both mon cher ami, but at ze moment eet es ze fact zat Alice enjoys brushing my ‘insanely long hair’”  
Carlisle smiled at her. “So everyone’s told me that the two of you are keeping something from the family. Do you have a good reason for doing so?”  
“Mon cher ami, ‘as Alice ever told you or someone en your family zat knowing too much about ze future can change your decision and zerefore changing ze future. And not for ze better mind you. Zees es one of zose times.”


	8. Isabella Swan

After Carlisle left, Alice and Johanna spent the rest of the night wondering how Edward would change after finding his mate. They both agreed that he wouldn’t be as dark and moody. Soon it was time to get ready for school and more importantly for Isabella Swan.  
“We ‘ave to make a good impression don’t we Alice” Johanna chirped happily as she put a chunky turquoise bracelet on her wrist. She was wearing a turquoise twisted tube top, light blue designer jeans, and a pair of pleated turquoise flats. She had a white Avery-silk georgette jacket over her tube top.  
“It is likely that she will hear and see that we’re not exactly sociable, but if you befriend her, then I might have a shot at being friends with her too.” Alice said in the same chirpy tone of voice. She wrapped a simple light blue ponytail holder around the bottom of Johanna’s braid. She had had the privilege of braiding Johanna’s hair. Johanna jumped off the bed and spun around in front of her mirrors watching how her braid moved. It had obviously reached her expectations as she smiled broadly at Alice.  
“You are definitely going to make a good impression. Merci beaucoup, Alice. You did a wonderful job on my ‘air. Now spin around for me. ” Alice laughed but did it anyway. She was wearing a white Camilla ruffle shirt, gray skinny jeans, black suede ankle boots and a black cropped vest. Her accessories consisted of her Cullen crest choker and black leather stamped bag with gold buckles.  
Rosalie walked in as Alice was finishing her spin and smirked slightly at her. “Nice job with Johanna’s braid, Alice. It looks really good.” Johanna and Alice both smiled at Rosalie.  
“Wow, you look very good.” Johanna said. Rosalie was wearing a gray wool and silk blend blazer with a top underneath, skinny designer blue jeans and a pair of black high heels with silver edges. Like Alice, her accessories were minimal just her Cullen crest necklace and a cream jersey scarf.

All of Forks High School was in a frenzied state when they arrived.   
“C'est magnifique I’m no longer ze shiny new toy!” Johanna squealed happily.   
“Yes, but males are still going to be lusting after you.” Jasper said shuddering. Johanna smirked. “Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, I’m like Rosalie. I’m a beautiful fourteen year-old French girl, ‘o’s used to being ze object of men’s affection. I’m also a fairy, so people lusting after me es part of ze territory.”  
Edward smirked as he and Johanna headed off to trig. He groaned though as he sat down. Johanna just looked at him curiously. “Miss Isabella Swan just arrived in the parking lot.” Johanna smiled brightly; she couldn’t wait to meet Isabella.

Fortunately she didn’t have to wait long. Isabella Swan had just been assigned the empty seat next to Johanna in Mr. Berty’s English class. She smiled as Isabella sat down next to her.  
“Bonjour, I’m Johanna Pierre. I’ve been waiting to meet you.” She said politely. Isabella smiled shyly at her. “It’s nice to meet you too. Please call me Bella.”  
“Alright Bella eet es. Eet means ‘beautiful’ you know and eet certainly suits you. You ‘ave a natural beauty about you. I like eet.”  
Bella blushed a lovely pink flooded her cheeks and shyly thanked Johanna.  
Johanna leaned over and whispered to Bella near the end of class. “I know what eets like being ze new student en a new school not mention a new town. I was ze new girl four days ago, so eef you ever need a friend or just want someone to talk to; I’m always ‘ere so just give me a call okay?”  
Bella nodded just as the bell rang for lunch. 

Jessica led Bella to the cafeteria and was overjoyed when Mike invited her, Bella, Angela and Lauren to come sit with him and the guys. Bella sat down between Jessica and a girl with a black ponytail and glass. Said girl smiled at her and reintroduced herself. “In case you forgot I’m Angela Webber.”  
“Hi, Angela.”   
Bella looked over by the window and saw a blonde and a bury guy walk in holding hands. “Who are they?”  
“The blonde is Rosalie and the burly guy is Emmett. The weird one is Alice and the one who looks like he’s in pain is Jasper. Their all together like together together. Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper.” Jessica said scornfully.  
“They aren’t related.” Angela said softly.   
“I know, but it’s weird.” Jessica replied. Just then Johanna walked in holding hands with a guy with bronze hair. He bent down and whispered something to her, making her laugh. “Who’s that with Johanna?” She asked Angela. “You know Johanna?” she asked. “Yeah, she sits next to me in English.”   
“That’s cool. The boy with her is Edward Cullen. He’s one of her cousins. They just got into a cousinly relationship instead of being practically strangers to each other.” Angela said waving at Johanna, who waved back.  
“He doesn’t date. Apparently no one here is good enough for him. So don’t waste your time.” Jessica sniffed when she caught Bella looking at Edward. ‘A clear case of sour grapes’ Bella thought. “They don’t look related.”  
“Oh their not. Mrs. Cullen can’t have kids, so she adopts.” ‘As if that lessens her kindness.’ Bella thought as Jessica continued. “Jasper and Rosalie are the Hale twins and are Mrs. Cullen’s niece and nephew. Their mother was Mrs. Cullen’s sister and when she died, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them. Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen were all adopted separately. First Emmett, then Edward and finally Alice. Just seven days ago, Dr. Cullen’s orphaned French niece came to stay with them and here she comes now.” Jessica waved in Johanna’s general direction.  
“ ‘ello Angela. ‘Ow are you?” Johanna asked sweetly. Angela smiled at Johanna. “I’m doing very well. Bella, here, says that she knows you.”   
Johanna smiled and turned to look at Bella. “Ah, yes, ‘ello again Bella. ‘Ow are you doing?” Before Bella could answer, Lauren haughtily asked. “So why did the Cullen’s get stuck with you, Miss I-think-I’m-better-than-you-because-I’m-French Pierre?”  
Bella watched as Johanna’s sweet face became distraught with rage. She looked like she wanted to kill Lauren Mallory right where she sat. Johanna then spun on her heels so fast it was almost abnormal. “Je veux vous blesser si mal. I’ve put up with your queen bee wannabe act for zree days now, but you just crossed a line zat shouldn’t ever be crossed.” Johanna’s sweet perky voice turned menacing. Bella thought she looked down right terrifying and by the looks on their faces, so did Jessica and Lauren.   
“Don’t ever say zat my Uncle Carlisle and ‘ees family got stuck with me. I chose on my own freewill to come live with ‘em. My choice, my decision, and no one else’s. Don’t zeenk zat I ‘aven’t ‘eard what you’ve said about my Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle and my adoptive cousins, because I ‘ave and eets all completely and positively false.” Johanna’s voice rang out through the entire cafeteria and the whole cafeteria could hear her defending her family.  
Bella looked over at the Cullen/Hale table and saw that they were just as shocked as everyone else, well except for one, Alice. She was beside herself bouncing up and down in her chair. Bella looked back to see Johanna lower her mouth to Lauren’s ear.

Johanna whispered in a voice so low that only the Cullen’s and Lauren could hear. Her voice was full of venom as she threatened Lauren. “Eef you ever say or even zeenk of ze Cullen’s getting stuck with me, or anyzeeng else. I will ‘unt you down like a dog. Do I make myself clear Miss Mallory?”  
Lauren nodded meekly. She was scared stiff and Johanna knew it. “Good and trust me I’ll know ze exact second you say or zeenk anyzeeng.” Johanna stood up and looked at Bella. “Let me know when you want some civilized company.” Without another glance, Johanna strutted to the seat between Edward and Alice.   
Bella watched as Johanna pulled a metal water bottle from her purple designer tote and took a sip. She took a closer look at all of the Cullens and Hales. They all had the same pale skin and golden eyes and were even paler than she was. Johanna was the odd one out with her vivid blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. Edward caught her eye and stared back at her, Bella couldn’t look away. Finally Edward released her as he turned back to Johanna. When she looked again, Edward was whispering in Johanna’s ear and making her laugh. Johanna turned to look at Bella. She smiled sweetly and waved.  
‘It has to be her French blood.’ Bella thought as she walked to biology. ‘No one could be ready to kill someone and then be sweet and friendly a minute later.’

History class hadn’t even started when Alice slipped into a vision and started saying Edward’s name at vampire speed. “Look sick.” Johanna said rapidly. Alice did so and Johanna raised her hand. “M’sieur Mason?”  
“Yes, Miss Pierre.”  
“My cousin doesn’t feel good, may I please take ‘er to ze nurse M’sieur?”  
Mr. Mason looked at Alice and nodded. As soon as they got outside, Alice dashed to the building holding Mr. Banner’s biology class. Johanna ran after her. A little while later, Alice stopped panicking and the two of them just stood outside the doors into the building. “What ‘appened Alice? What’s wrong with Edward?” Johanna asked worriedly.  
Alice looked at her with the same worried fearful eyes. “Edward almost massacred the entire class, because apparently Bella has the sweetest smelling blood he has ever smelled. Thankfully he stopped himself from doing it.”

Edward’s face as he got into the jeep after school scared Johanna.   
“What the hell happened to you?” Emmett asked from the driver’s seat. Johanna noticed that she wasn’t the only one staring at him. He reminded her a bit of Grégoire, her dead human husband. ‘No!’ she thought violently. ‘He’s in Carlisle’s family, his coven. He wouldn’t and doesn’t have any reason to hurt me. He told me himself that he liked me.’  
Johanna came out of her thoughts just in time to hear Alice say “Oh!”  
“Stop!” Edward groaned. Alice sighed. “I’ll miss you no matter how short a time you’re gone.”  
“Wait,” Johanna said looking directly at Edward. “What do you mean? You can’t leave? Why?” She asked confusedly.   
“Ask your…. Ask Bella.” Edward hissed.  
Johanna started seeing red. This was exactly what Grégoire had done all the time. Every time something didn’t go his way, he’d always find a way to blame it on Johanna.  
Her eyes flashed dangerously. “Don’t you dare blame me for zees Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You’re blaming a ‘uman for somezeeng you can’t control?!?” Edward glared at her. Hurt, anger, and fury flashed through Johanna’s vividly expressive eyes before they settle on rage. Absolute Rage.   
“Stop ze jeep, Emmett.” She demanded. “But we just reached the driveway.” Emmett whined.   
Johanna smiled wickedly and Jasper immediately pulled Alice away from her. “Would you like a repeat of earlier Emmett, dear?” She asked mockingly, but everyone knew that she wasn’t joking. Emmett stopped the jeep just longer enough for Johanna to grab her belongings, dash into the forest and disappear from sight.

Edward jumped out when they reached the house, got into his Volvo and was driving away by the time Esme came running out of the house. “What happened? Where’s Johanna? Why isn’t she with you? Where did Edward go? He will be back right?”  
Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper didn’t answer her; they just stared at Alice, which in turn made Esme stop asking questions and look at Alice.   
Alice took a huge unneeded breath. “Johanna really likes the new girl, Isabella Swan. Her intuition told her that that they would be really good friends. Unfortunately Isabella smells really good to Edward and he almost attacked her and their entire biology class.” There was a huge collective gasp of shock. “I know.” Alice said continuing. “Johanna asked him why he was leaving and he said “Ask your…. Ask Bella.” Something about what he said hit a seriously sore nerve and she blew up at him. It was absolutely terrifying. Now I know why Carlisle said never to get her mad. Being a vampiric fairy and all. She made Emmett figuratively pee his pants before disappearing into the forest.” If they weren’t so scared of Johanna at the moment, this probably would have made them laugh. “Edward’s gone to tell Carlisle that he’s going to Denali for a while.” An awkward silence greeted the end of Alice’s story, but that awkward silence was abruptly end by a long line of angry French.  
“She’s high in a tree.” Alice said as an explanation. 

The whole house sighed in relief when Carlisle finally arrived home from the hospital.  
“Would someone like to tell me why Johanna’s sitting high up in a tree venting in French?” Once again it was up to Alice to tell Carlisle what happened.  
“Oh no!” Carlisle exclaimed before running as fast as he could to Johanna’s tree. Everyone in the house relaxed but only slightly as they were worried about Johanna.   
“Carlisle will calm her down.” Esme said looking out the front window.

Carlisle followed Johanna’s sea breeze scent to a tree in the middle of the forest and then high up to a branch. He had to calm her down and quickly. Otherwise the outcome could turn even more serious than it already was. She had a fiery temper to begin with and adding her unpredictable fairy temper to it spelled danger. Danger, and massive destruction.   
“Puis-je monter ma petit chérie?”  
“Oui”  
Carlisle was soon sitting next to Johanna looking out at the Washington landscape. "Vous avez toujours eu un talent pour grimper aux arbres quand votre fou."   
Johanna laughed, though there was something wrong with it, it was still a laugh. A flurry of French insults from 1733 left Johanna’s mouth.  
“Je suis heureux ainsi que vous ayez adopté les mots jurez et l'insulte de monde d'aujourd'hui.”   
“J'ai été élevé mieux que cela." Johanna said indignantly.   
"Vous étiez." Carlisle nodded agreeing with her. “Do you remember how the last human you drained smelled?”  
Johanna looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Oui, je me souviens qu'elle sentait mieux que tout autre homme que j'aie jamais senti avant, mais pour vous, elle sentait comme tout autre humain."  
Carlisle looked right back at her. “It’s the same with Edward and Isabella.” Johanna gasped.  
“Lei è il suo cantante!”  
“Yes and that’s probably why your intuition told you that she was important to this family and not just as your best friend.”  
Johanna shook her head sadly. “Non, mon ami. Zere es more, but I can’t let Edward read your mind.” Johanna was no longer furious but she was still angry at Edward. “And I zought ‘e was different like you, Jasper, and Marcus, but ‘es not.”  
“Ma chérie, he is different, he’s just never experienced his own cantante. He’s seen everyone else’s, but he’s never had one of his own till now.”   
Johanna sighed heavily. The British accent, she loved was becoming prominent again. If only she could find a way for it to come out, without having to get Carlisle worried. Carlisle felt around in his pocket for the velvet box he had gotten earlier. “I should have given this to you centuries ago, but I didn’t have then what I have now.”   
“Oh yes,” Johanna said turning away from Carlisle, her eyes filling up with the hurt she felt. “You ‘ave a wife and family now. What am I zen? A charity case? Do you still feel bad for what ‘appened to me?” Her temper flared again.  
“Johanna Jacqueline Pierre D’Abney.” Authority poured out of Carlisle’s voice and Johanna wince at her husband’s last name. Carlisle turned Johanna around to look at him. “Yes, I feel horridly guilty for what happened to you and how I could have stopped it. Yes, I have a lovely wife and family, but I have and still do consider you to be a part of that family. That is why I am giving this to you.” He handed her the velvet box and she opened it curiously.   
“C'est magnifique, mon cher ami. Merci beaucoup!! Johanna exclaimed throwing her delicate looking arms around Carlisle’s neck with the velvet box still in one hand. She finally let go of him and looked up at him a bit shyly. ”Voulez-vous s'il vous plaît mets ça sur moi?"  
Carlisle smiled broadly down at her, as he took the box from her. “I would be honored to.” Inside the box was a lightweight but sturdy gold chain and hanging from it was medium golden heart shaped locket. He put the locket around her neck while she held up her braid. Johanna flipped the locket, so that it was right side up. Engraved onto the front of the locket was the Cullen crest etched in dark silver.  
Carlisle nudged Johanna slightly. “Open it ma petit chérie.” Johanna did so and gasped when she saw what was inside. On one side was a picture of Carlisle in all his glory and on the other side was an inscription in French.

Mai votre fierté de vous-même, de votre patrie et de votre patrimoine, jamais cesser ou disparaître.  
votre ami et mentor  
Médecin Carlisle Cullen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> “Je veux vous blesser si mal.” = “I want to hurt you so badly.”  
> “Puis-je monter ma petit chérie?” = “May I come up my little darling?”  
> “Oui” = “Yes”  
> "Vous avez toujours eu un talent pour grimper aux arbres quand votre fou." = “You always had a knack for climbing trees when you were mad.”   
> “Je suis tellement heureux que vous n'avez pas adopté le jurons et des insultes d'aujourd'hui." = “I'm so happy that you have not adopted the curses and insults today.”  
> “J'ai été élevé mieux que cela." = “I was raised better than that.”  
> "Vous étiez." = “You were.”  
> "Oui, je me souviens qu'elle sentait mieux que tout autre homme que j'aie jamais senti avant, mais pour vous, elle sentait comme tout autre humain." = "Yes, I remember that she smelled better than any other human I had ever smelled before, but to you she smelled like any other human."
> 
> “Lei è il suo cantante!” = “She’s his singer!”
> 
> ”Voulez-vous s'il vous plaît mets ça sur moi?" = “Will you please put it on me?” 
> 
>  
> 
> So Johanna finally has a Cullen Crest, just like the rest of the Cullen’s. The French inscription will be revealed in the next chapter. I absolutely loved this chapter. Once I starting writing this chapter, I could stop until I had finished it. I loved writing this scene between Carlisle and Johanna.


	9. Finding a Friend

Carlisle and Johanna landed with identical soft thuds and ran back to the house. Alice proceeded to pounce on Johanna the moment she walked in the door. She squealed as she caught sight of Johanna’s new locket. “What does the inscription say?”  
Johanna smiled a mischievous smile and read the inscription in its original French.   
“That’s not what I meant.” Alice scowled, hitting Johanna’s arm lightly. Johanna laughed. “It means, ‘May your pride in yourself, your homeland and your heritage, never cease or fade away. Your friend, and mentor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.'”  
“It suits you very well.” Jasper said, “but, why a gold locket? Why not silver?” Carlisle shared a sad smile with Johanna. Johanna spoke with a faraway look in her eyes. “When you and Jacque are finally married, I shall give you a gold locket as a wedding present to remind you that you have a heart of gold, and so that you remember that you’ll always have a place in mine.”   
“Johanna.” Carlisle called softly. Johanna’s eyebrow cocked as she stared out of the corner of her eye. She shook her head softly. Her braid unraveled itself and land in soft gentle waves down to her derrière. “Mon apologies, mon ami. Just remembering how I don’t ‘ave ze one picture zat I would ever want to put en a locket.”  
“And what is that, Johanna?” Esme asked quietly. Johanna smiled an all-knowing smile, and Carlisle groaned. “You’ll see en a week at most.”  
“She’s just as cryptic as Alice!” Emmett moaned as Johanna followed Alice upstairs.

Bella Swan got to school earlier than normal. Edward Cullen had some explaining to do. She put her earphones in and started to think as she waited. ‘What was his problem? Was he just having a bad day? No not all. He was laughing with Johanna as they entered the cafeteria and after she had sat down next to him.’   
The sound of Emmett’s jeep pulling in pulled Bella out of her musing. She watched as everyone got out. Jasper hopped out and extended his hand to Johanna. Once she was out, he wrapped his arm around her, and started whispering in her ear. Johanna made no movement that showed she was listening. She seemed, even to Bella, to be deep in thought. Edward Cullen never showed.  
Johanna had been distracted all through her class and when Bella asked where Edward was during English, she had vaguely answered that he was off on some family business. She walked into the cafeteria a little late, looking like an art critic with her dark blue see through dress with attached black slip, black high heeled pumps and a light blue scarf around her neck. She was wearing a blue bracelet and turquoise and brass triple drop earrings. She had her purple tote and a lovely blue ponytail holder holding her French braid intact. Johanna took a seat between Jasper and Rosalie, laying her head down on her arms while Jasper rubbed her back soothingly.  
“Je vous remercie beaucoup Jasper. Zank you very much.” Johanna smiled up at him.  
“You seemed to have quite a lot on your mind. Is there anything I can do to help?” Jasper asked concernedly. Johanna smiled gratefully. “Zank you for ze offer. You are helping more zan you know. Eets very soothing.” She let a contented sigh and closed her eyes. Jasper smiled and continued to rub her back.   
“What do you think is wrong? I bet it's Edward. He was being a jerk to her.” Emmett said. He like Jasper saw Johanna as his little sister and couldn’t wait till she got used to him. They would be amazing prank partners!   
“I think it was something Edward said. Did you how mad she got? He obviously hit a nerve.” Rosalie commented.  
“It’s almost time for class.” Alice said, not wanting to continue the topic. Johanna’s eyes popped open. “Ah, but I’m not going to class, as eet will do nozeeng to ease my mind.” She kissed Jasper on both cheeks for his help. She picked up her tote and step away from the table. “I’ll see you all at ‘ome.”   
The Cullens watched her leave, wondering what had happened between her and Edward and what they could do to help.

Johanna came downstairs to watch Jasper and Emmett play video games with Alice and Rosalie. They laughed as Emmett and Jasper traded insults. A few hours later, Esme came downstairs in a green floral dress and light green pumps. She wore her Cullen bracelet along with matching Murano glass bead necklace and bracelet. She carried a green and white wicker basket.   
“Ooooooo, you look really nice Esme. Where are you going?” Johanna asked distracted from watching the boys.  
Esme smiled. “Thank you, Johanna. You look nice as well. I’m going to go work in my garden.” She had also noticed Johanna’s withdrawn behavior and wondered how she could fix it. “Would you like to help?” Esme knew she had made the right choice when she saw a smile light up Johanna’s face. In the days that Johanna had been with the Cullens, they had learnt that if Johanna didn’t have a smile on her face or in her eyes that something was wrong. She figured, like everyone one else, that Edward had hit a sore nerve.  
Johanna changed her clothes in the literal blink of her eye. She now wore a light blue cami and blue jean shorts. Her accessories and shoes were still in place, but her dress was now draped over arm. She laid it and all her accessories, except her ponytail holder on the sparkling clean counter and placed her shoes at the bottom. Johanna followed Esme outside barefooted. Esme grabbed a green garden kneeler and placed it next to the one already on the ground. She knelt on her kneeler and started taking gardening tools out of her cute basket. Johanna moved hers out of the way and knelt bare-kneed on the wet grass. Esme gave her a questioning glance.  
“I’m a bit of a sensualist, I guess. I love feeling zeengs with my ‘ands and feet, which es why I was barefooted when you first met me.”  
“Have you always been like this? Going barefooted so you can feel the wet grass beneath your feet?” Esme asked as they got to work. Johanna laughed softly. “Oh yes. I ‘ave always felt something before I bought eet; did eet with food, ribbons, fabric and pottery. Carlisle zeenks eets because I’m a vampiric fairy and impenetrable, but I loved doing eet when I was ‘uman as well. Some much of me es vampire, zat zere esn’t much fairy left. Eet ‘elps me stay connected with ze my fairy nature and my ‘umanity. Eet’s one reason I love gardening so much.”  
Esme nodded, silently asking Johanna to continue. Johanna sighed happily and contentedly. “Eet’s so soozeeng and allows me to get down and dirty with my ‘ands, whilst creating somezeeng beautiful. I made sure zat every tiny ’ouse Carlisle and I leeved en ’ad a garden. We often ‘ad a vegetable garden, but sometimes we ‘ad both flower and vegetable gardens.” Johanna thought for a moment, and then continued. “You know Esme, our ‘estory are closer zan you zeenk. Practically identical. Ze only zeengs zat separate us es zat my Prince Charming disappeared months before I was changed. Carlisle changed you because ‘e loved you and not for your power and ze one zeeng zat I wanted and was given was cruelly ripped away, before I received ze rewards from eet!”  
They worked silently for a while. Esme pondered what Johanna had had cruelly ripped away from her. Esme noticed that Johanna was getting close to talking about had her out of sorts, and constantly being deep in thought. Just as she thought this, she felt Johanna’s keen fairy eyes looking intently at her. When she returned Johanna's stare, she saw in Johanna's eyes that she was deciding whether or not to ask something.  
Johanna stared down at her wet and dirt covered hands and knees. She felt so connected to Esme because she was just so motherly and they had practically had the same last years as humans. She was slightly jealous of Esme, but didn’t resent her.  
“Esme,” She asked nervously. Esme smiled gently at her. “You don’t ‘ave to answer zees eef you don’t want to, but do you ever zeenk about your ‘uman ‘usband?”  
All background noise of the video game as well as all talking suddenly stopped. It was that moment that Carlisle walked into the house, having heard what Johanna asked his wife. To say he was shocked, would be an understatement. He knew better than anyone that Johanna absolutely hated everything about her human husband and absolutely refused to acknowledge him, except when necessary. Esme took a huge unneeded breath and Johanna started stammering nervously about not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Her dead heart broke as she looked at Johanna. In that moment she looked every bit of the broken-hearted and scared fourteen year old French girl who had been forced to marry a man who could have been her father and who was abusive. She knew that it was normal in Johanna’s day and age, for girls to be married sometimes as young as sixteen year old girls to be married to men who could have their father or grandfather, for money, influence and sometimes simply to support the rest of their family.  
“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to upset you.” Johanna murmured softly and sadly. Her nerves started up, and she started hyperventilating.Esme’s motherly instincts took over as she placed Johanna on her lap and soothed her. It didn’t matter to Esme that Johanna was old enough to be her many great grandmother, what mattered was that she was stuck at fourteen and had been in the same situation she had been in when she was human.   
“Shhh it’s alright, Johanna. Yes, it’s a little uncomfortable talking about Charles, but I’ll always honestly answer all your questions, no matter how uncomfortable they make me. You’ve done nothing wrong.” Esme repeated this last part over and over softly, while she rubbed Johanna’s back, like Jasper had done earlier.  
Once Johanna had calmed down, Esme answered her question. “I occasionally think of Charles, but that is only if I hear or see someone who reminds me of him. My thoughts don’t dwell on him for long as Carlisle enters my thoughts afterward.”  
Esme noticed that Johanna hadn’t crawled off her lap, like Alice or Rosalie would have done. “Was it something that Edward said or implied that brought this on?” she asked gently.  
Johanna nodded slowly, but didn’t look up at Esme. “ ‘E unintentionally started to say somezeeng zat Grégoire would say when ‘e was mad or zeengs didn’t go ‘ees way.”  
“Ask your …Ask Bella.” Esme said softly. Once again Johanna nodded. “ ‘E would always find a way to blame me for everyzeeng. Say eet was no wonder Jacque left. I couldn’t….. I couldn’t.… said I couldn’t do anyzeeng right.” Johanna stuttered, her eyes filling up with tears that would never be shed.   
Esme gasped then steadied herself, hugging Johanna tightly. She would have a long talk with Edward when he came home and would show him exactly what he had done to Johanna.   
“Johanna, look at me.” Esme ordered calmly and yet firmly. It was a bit of a shock seeing Johanna’s vividly expressive eyes without their lively, playful spark. They reminded Esme of what her eyes must have looked like when she was married to Charles.  
“Edward didn’t know what he saying was going to affect you this much, but that doesn’t make it right. I’m sure that Jacque had a reasonable and worthwhile reason for leaving. Grégoire was absolutely wrong in the way that he treated you. He, like so many other abusive husbands, was making you feel like he was the only one you deserved to be with. Charles was the same way. If what they said is true, then how do we deserve to be loved, adored, and respected by men like Carlisle, and Jasper? Carlisle spent almost a century with you making sure you were well adjusted to your new life. All that mattered to him was your happiness and well-being. It still matters to him. He thought and still thinks only the highest of you and so do many others I’m sure. Jasper is an example of his own. He isn’t comfortable around vampires he’s just met. It took him years to be as comfortable around the rest of us as he is around you and the two of you practically just met. Our deceased husbands were nothing more than bullies, trying to make themselves feel better about themselves.”  
Esme smiled brightly as she watched Johanna’s face return to normal. “Merci beaucoup, Esme. Eet really ‘elped.” Johanna hugged Esme.  
They worked in the garden quietly till dusk, conversing back and forth as if the previous conversation had never happened.  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Time Break ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
Rosalie knocked on Johanna’s door next morning and was not at all surprised to see Johanna and Alice on her bed with Alice lovingly brushing her insanely long hair. Johanna was wearing the same metallic floral graphic tee that she wore when they first met her with designer jeans and white sneakers with magenta stripes. She also wore pearl flowered earrings and her Cullen locket. Rosalie was amused at seeing Johanna playing with a pair of white and silver snowflake earmuffs. It was a completely different look for Johanna. She hardly ever had her hair unbraided and left hanging.  
“What’s the occasion?” she asked after giving Johanna a full head to toe inspection. Johanna shrugged. “Didn’t feel like get fancily dressed, but my outer clothes will be fancy, as I ‘ave my new teal Jade skirted Mac coat, black mink-trimmed gloves and zese.” She said waving the earmuffs around. “Did you want borrow somezeeng or socialize?”  
“I want to borrow one of your berets.”  
Johanna looked Rosalie up and down from her black Alexander McQueen jacket with ruffled collar to her dark denim designer jeans and high heeled black pumps. Her accessories were minimal, only her Cullen necklace and a sheer cream colored scarf.  
“I know just ze right beret. Are you done, Alice?”  
“Yep, all done. Should I get all fancy with outer clothing too?” she asked sliding her legs over the edge of the bed and letting them hang. Alice was dressed similarly to Rosalie. She wore a black pleated jacket with a lace trimmed cami underneath, dark designer jeans, black ankle boots and her Cullen choker.  
“Oui, veuillez. Yes, please.” Johanna said as she walked into her closet. Her long unbraided hair hanged softly about her tiny body and moved with every move of her body. She came out a few seconds later, carrying a white crochet beret. “ ‘Ere you are Rosalie.”  
“Thanks.” Rosalie said as she positioned the beret using Johanna’s mirrors.   
“Now ze outfit es complete. Are you going to join Alice and I?”   
“Nope.” Rosalie said as she left the room. Johanna picked up a pair of fingerless lace gloves from her bedside table and pulled them on, making Alice squeal with delight.  
“You’d be surprised at ze number of pairs of fancy opera gloves I ‘ave. You still need to get ento your fancy outer gear. Be glad I’m not making you wear ze beret zat came with zees set.” She said as she tossed Alice a baby pink cable knit glove and scarf set. Alice caught them with ease and ran out to get her coat.

Bella got to school early once again. She was happy to see that Johanna seemed to be in a better mood.  
“Yeah, she thinks she’s so cool laughing with Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale.” Jessica said walking up to Bella. Bella rolled her eyes. “And Lauren is still scared of her.” That shut Jessica up real quickly.  
Overhearing the short conversation Alice and Johanna giggled. “Eets today.” Johanna said happily. Alice nodded in agreement. “What’s today?” Jasper asked as he was unfortunately in between them. Alice answered. “Bella’s going to sit with Johanna at lunch.”

Bella looked over at the Cullen/Hale table at lunch looking for Johanna. Alice smiled at her as they caught each other’s eye. Alice nodded at the table near the exit to the parking lot. Bella smiled back as Alice turned back to Jasper.  
Sure enough, Johanna was sitting by herself at the table near the exit with her water bottle and a half eaten chocolate bar in front of her. She was engrossed in a book.   
“May I sit with you?” Bella asked nervously.   
“Bored of ze ‘popular’ table already?” Johanna asked without looking up.   
“Jessica’s annoying me and Lauren is glaring daggers at me, so yes.”  
Johanna smiled as she marked her place with a pretty beaded bookmark and placed the book in her tote. “Would you like me to give you a short run down of ze ‘popular people’ and my cousins?”  
“Yes, please. Yours probably isn’t going to be biased like Jessica’s.” Bella said as she bit into her sandwich. Bella’s comment made Johanna smirk.  
“Right. Mike Newton es a jock and es friends with Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie. ‘E scared me on my first day ‘ere. Jumped out of nowhere and introduced ‘eemself and me, as eef I didn’t know ‘o I was. Beware, ‘e’ll be coming after you, being ze new girl and all.”  
Bella laughed. “He did that to me too. Clouds and humor don’t mix do they?”  
Johanna laughed as well. “Apparently not, but Emmett would make you zeenk ozerwise. Eric Yorkie es a geek as well as president of ze newspaper. Tyler Crowley’s anozer jock. Ben Cheney es ze nicest guy at zat table. ‘E a nice guy all around. I zeenk Angela ‘as a lettle crush on ‘eem. You already know Angela. She’s my only friend outside of my cousins, but zen I ‘aven’t talked to many ozer people. Moving on zere’s Miss Queen-bee wannabe ozerwise known as Lauren Mallory. She likes Tyler and ‘ates any girl ‘o Tyler es paying attention to. Zat’s why she ‘ates you. Jessica Stanley es ze resident gossip queen and ‘as an ‘uge crush on Mike. She’s Lauren’s lettle follower. Lauren ‘ates me because I look so much better zan ‘er”  
“They can have Tyler and Mike, for all I care.” Bella said softly and was surprised when Johanna appeared to have heard her.  
Johanna laughed softly again. “Zey’ll like zat. We now move on to my cousins. Jasper was ze second of my cousins to accept me, Alice beat ‘eem to eet. ‘E’s ze nicest male cousin I know, which es saying somezeeeng as I don’t know eef I ‘ave ozer cousins.”  
Bella gasped. “What? Surely your mother and father had siblings?”   
Johanna shook her tiny head. “Uncle Carlisle was ze only sibling, my mama ‘ad. ‘E was ‘er lettle brozer. I don’t know about my papa’s siblings as none of zem talked to papa after ‘e married mama.”  
“Why did they do that? Sounds sort of cruel.”  
“Well ze Pierre’s and ze Cullen’s are both really old families going back to at least ze 18th century. So zey ‘ave old grudges and don’t like each ozer. Don’t ask why, I don’t know. Now, going back to my cousins. Alice es a lot like me. She’s extremely ‘yper, and cheerful, as well as mischievous and a lover of fashion and shopping. Rosalie may seem like an ice queen when you first met ‘er, but she’s very loyal and friendly once she lets you under ‘er mask. Emmett and I are going to get along splendidly, seeing as we both love being mischievous and love to play pranks. ‘E looks daunting, but ‘e’s really not, unless you get ‘eem mad. Edward and I ‘ave a love ‘ate relationship, but we like each ozer for ze most part. We both love music.”  
Bella looked at Johanna in shock. “How can you say all of that without taking a lot of breaks to breathe?” Johanna just laughed. “Alice es ze same way. She can talk so fast at times that eet’s almost impossible to ‘ear what she says. Eet also ‘appens when we’re both ‘appy and excited or just really ‘appy.”  
They took a little break so Bella could eat. Johanna sipped at her thermos- like water bottle. “Do you like to read books, Bella?” She asked awhile later. Bella nodded. “Classics.”  
‘Ah, classics as en Shakespeare, Bronte and Austen, no? What es your favorite book?” Johanna asked curiously.  
“Pride and Prejudice. What kind of books do you like to read?”  
“Zat is a fantastic book! I read ‘Estorical fiction, straight ‘estory, fantasy, adventure with an ‘estorical background. I would tell you about one of my all-time favorite books, but would take more time zan we ‘ave.” Johanna took a final sip of her bottle, and then put it and her empty candy wrapper in her tote, before bundling up. “I ‘ave to get to ze ozer side of ze school. See you tomorrow, no?”  
Bella nodded. Johanna walked over to the Cullen/Hale table where Alice was all bundled up as well. They walked out together.

“I really like ‘er.” Johanna told Alice that night in her room. “She likes to read and es very friendly. She didn’t pity me when I told ‘er parts of my cover story, which I very much like.”  
Alice nodded. She couldn’t wait to officially meet and befriend Bella as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> “Je vous remercie beaucoup Jasper.” = “Thank you very much, Jasper.”  
> “Oui, veuillez.” = “Yes, please.”


	10. Confrontation with Edward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or The Scarlet Pimpernel book, movies, TV show or musical. I own a copy of the 1982 movie version of The Scarlet Pimpernel and have the songs mentioned on my iPod, but they belong to their respective owners.

'It's such a hassle being a vampiric fairy, sometimes, but I am glad that I am one and that I can still eat human food. It's all so different from my day and age… Hmm, Carlisle's talking to someone. I wonder who it is. Maybe it's someone I know.'  
Johanna danced into the living room and came to a sudden stop. Edward was in front of the closed front door, talking to Carlisle. They both stopped talking and looked at her. She narrowed her now navy blue eyes and spun on her heels back into the kitchen.  
Carlisle sighed as he watched Johanna's lithe body disappear from view. He turned back to Edward, who looked guilty and slightly ashamed. "Esme told or rather showed me what my words and actions did to Johanna. I don't blame her at all for her reaction to seeing me again."  
"Well now you know. Johanna absolutely loathes being reminded of her human husband. It's one of the triggers for her temper. She'll talk about being married and all the plans she and Jacque made. She'll even casually talk about Jacque, but one mention of Grégoire, and she's gone." Carlisle looked from Edward back to the opening to the kitchen. He knew full well that his relationship with Johanna was complicated. She had been his friend first, and it was not until after her change that she became like a daughter to him. Even now, they were best friends, constantly bickering playfully. He became her father figure during moments like when Edward reminded her of Grégoire. His mind went back to the day when Johanna told him what Grégoire was really like and couldn't help wishing that he had done something more to help Johanna.  
"You did what you thought was best for both of you. She knows that and doesn't blame you for waiting." Edward said, pulling him out of his thoughts.  
'How do you know that Edward? Did she lift her shield?' Carlisle thought. Edward shook his head. "No, she told me and, oddly enough, she said that was extremely glad that you waited. She wouldn't tell me why though."  
Carlisle smiled sadly, knowing exactly why Johanna had felt that way. His mind was about to reply that crucial scene when Johanna started to sing in the kitchen. Carlisle had never been more grateful for Johanna's fairy voice, then now. Edward groaned, causing Carlisle to chuckle.  
"It's a very deep scar that hasn't healed yet, and I don't think it ever will. She'll tell you when she's ready."  
They listened to Johanna's enchantingly otherworldly voice for a while. During what they supposed was a musical interlude, Johanna danced out of the kitchen, a sub in one hand and her thermos-like water bottle in the other. She had one of her nail polish painted earplugs in her ear while the other just hung limply at her side. She started singing along again as she climbed the two flights of stairs up to her bedroom.  
(Tomorrow by Andrea McArdle)  
The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
So ya gotta hang on  
'Til tomorrow  
Come what may  
Tomorrow! Tomorrow!  
I love ya tomorrow!  
You're always  
A day  
A way!  
Alice walked in as Johanna started to sing-along to "Head on Collision" by Hawk Nelson. Johanna stood in front of her window, and didn't turn around when she heard Alice enter. "You told zem last night when I was 'unting zat 'e was coming back today." Johanna stated in a voice that left no room for arguing.  
"Your reaction was awesome." Alice said. Johanna spun around so fast that Alice experienced whiplash from her braided hair.  
"My reaction was awesome! Mon Dieu!" Johanna said in a deadly calm and yet terrifying voice. " 'Ow would you like eet eef someone reminded you of ze absolutely 'orrible person you were forced to marry when you were 'uman. Zen someone you care about tells everyone but you zat zat person es coming back, just because you zought zeir reaction was 'awesome'. Did you even stop to consider 'ow I would feel about seeing 'eem again without prior knowledge of 'eem coming back?"  
Alice hung her head. "No, I'm really sorry, Johanna. Everyone was glad that he was coming home, and I didn't want to ruin their happiness."  
"I forgive you. I also understand why you did eet. I wouldn't ruin Carlisle's happiness for anytheeng en ze world. Please at least tell me next time" Johanna said softly as she hugged Alice.

"I forgot to mention it yesterday, but I really liked the locket you were wearing." Bella said as she and Johanna sat at the table nearest the exit to the parking lot again. "I also like the one you're wearing today as well."  
"Zees locket?" Johanna asked pulling her locket with the Cullen crest on it out of her tote. She flipped it so Bella could see the engraved crest. Bella nodded. She slid her fingers across the locket feeling how cool it was. "Is this your family's crest?" she asked.  
"Yep, eets ze Cullen family crest. Everyone en ze family 'as one, but en different variations."  
"Like what?" Bella asked curiously.  
"Well zeir crests are silver with a black background. Uncle Carlisle 'as a ring. Aunt Esme 'as a bracelet. Alice's es on a choker, while Rosalie's es on a pendant. Ze boys all 'ave zeir's on leather cuffs zat zey wear on zeir wrists." Johanna said and then finished up the last bit of her sub. She looked up at the clock.  
"I really 'ate to 'ave to leave you like zees, but I promised someone zat I would meet zem before class and as you know, my 'estory class es on ze ozer side of ze school from 'ere. I am really sorry." Johanna said apologetically.  
"It's alright. It'll probably take me awhile anyway with all the snow and ice." Bella said. Johanna smiled. She picked up her tote and left the cafeteria.

Edward was waiting just out of sight of the cafeteria doors.  
"You 'eard." Johanna said as she leaned against the wall next to him. Edward nodded. "Everyone heard you invite Bella to sit with you when put Lauren Mallory in her place. Now they all want to be invited to sit with you and Bella. They think it'll make them more popular, sitting with the foreign French girl and the new girl."  
Johanna laughed. Boys and girls alike gave them envious glances. "Maybe ef you get your act togezer, I'll invite you to seet with us. Zen people will really want to be a part of our elusive table." Johanna pushed off the wall to stare at Edward. Her face turned serious. "I really like Bella and I would very much like to keep 'er friendship. Could you possibly try to be nice and polite to her s'il vous plait?" Johanna spun around, but then completed the spin by facing Edward again. "On anozer note, I try not to remember Grégoire, so ef you would stop reminding me of 'eem, I'd be very grateful."  
"I'll try my hardest." Edward said. "I would like to apologize for my behavior on that day. I was stressed, but I didn't mean to offend you. Could we possibly start over?"  
Johanna smiled her rare eye twinkling smile. It was the first time she used it around Edward. "J'adorerais que. I'd love zat." Johanna then reached up and kissed Edward on both cheeks. "Bonjour, I am Madame Johanna Jacqueline Pierre D'Abney." She curtsied.  
Edward looked at her curiously. Johanna shook her head. "Zat es my married name. Only Carlisle's allowed to use eet and 'e only uses eet, when 'e mad at me or es trying to get a point across."  
Edward nodded. He brought Johanna's tiny right hand up to his lips and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Madame. My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He said.  
"Ze pleasure es all mine, M'sieur. I shall see you after class, no?" Without waiting for an answer, she walked off to class singing "Beau comme le soleil" under her breath.

Using his vampire speed, Edward got to Biology before Bella and was ready when her scent hit him as she sat down next to him. He turned his ochre eyes towards her.  
"Hello, I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen and your Bella Swan."  
Bella nodded. She probably would have asked how he knew she liked to be called Bella, but then she figured that Johanna had told them about her and her preferences. Beside that little fact, Bella was shocked that he was even talking to her, much less being so polite. Edward smiled at her. "How do you like Forks?"  
"It's too cold and wet for my liking." Bella replied honestly. She wondered why he was being nice to her all of sudden. She would have to ask Johanna later. 'Johanna! That's probably it. It was most likely him she had to talk to during lunch. She did say that Angela and myself were her only friends outside of her cousins.' Bella thought as Mr. Banner began class and told them about the lab they were doing today on the stages of mitosis.  
"Ladies first." Edward said. Bella nodded and looked into the microscope. "It’s Prophase."  
"May I?" Edward asked. She started to push the microscope over to him, when their hands touched Bella felt an electric shock run threw her body. She wondered if he felt it too, as he pulled the microscope towards him, repeated her answer and then wrote it down.  
He switched the slides. This time Bella, asked if she could see it after he called it. Edward smirked as she said he was right. He wrote it down, as she switched the slides and called out the stage.  
"So why are you in the rainiest town in the continental U.S., if you don't like the cold and wet?" he asked.  
"It's complicated." Bella replied.  
"I'm sure I can keep up."  
Bella looked at him for a moment then answered. "My mom got remarried."  
"And you don't like the guy?" Edward asked interrupting her.  
"No, Phil is fine, but he's a minor league baseball player, so he's away a lot. My mom has always stayed with me, but I know she wants to be with him."  
Edward noticed that Bella's deep chocolate eyes were very much like Johanna's. They were both very expressive. "So she sent you here?" Edward assumed.  
"No, I sent myself." Bella said slightly indignant. She had no idea why she was even telling him these things.  
"That doesn't seem fair." Edward asked puzzled. Bella looked at him. "Haven't you heard life isn't fair?"  
Edward smirked. "I do believe I've heard that before."  
Bella was about to ask why he cared, but Mr. Banner chose that moment to check up on them. "So, you didn't think to let Miss Swan do the lab, Mr. Cullen?"  
"Actually, she identified three out of five of the stages." Edward told him politely. Mr. Banner turned to Bella. "You've done this lab before, Miss Swan?"  
"Not with onion root."  
"Whitefish blastula?" Mr. Banner asked again. Bella nodded. Mr. Banner nodded and moved on.  
"Good thing their partners. Gives everyone else a chance to learn something." He said under his breath making Edward smirk broadly.

"Do you wear contacts?" Bella asked abruptly as she got her gym clothes out of her locker. Edward, who was standing near her was about to answer when they heard a familiar French lilt. "You wear contacts, Edward? Why didn't you tell me?" Johanna asked with mock surprise. She leaned against the locker next to Bella's. Edward glared at her, but she merely stuck her tongue out at him.  
"You very well know that I don't wear contacts." Then he said too quiet for Bella to hear. "Thank you."  
Johanna nodded minutely. "Come on Bella, I'll walk to ze gym with you, eet's on my way to ze library."  
"Don't you have French class?" Edward asked.  
"Nope, dropped eet. Déjà, je parle français."  
Edward and Bella stared at her. Johanna giggled, which caused people, mostly boys, to stop and stare. "I already speak French. Quite fluently at zat." She said as she and Bella walked away.

"Find out anyzeeng interesting?" Johanna asked as she polished off her deer later that night. Edward had found his own dinner before her, but wanted to talk to Johanna, so he waited patiently for her to finish.  
"I did in fact. Her eyes are like yours, very expressive. Their like bottomless pits."  
Johanna smirked at that comment and Edward pretended not to notice.  
"She's extremely kind and selfless. She moved in with Chief Swan, because she knew her mother wanted to be with her new husband."  
"Wow! Zat's really neat and uncommon, which I like."  
Johanna hid her kill and slowly headed for the house with Edward.  
"I can't read her mind either." Edward said after a while. Johanna stared at him for a long moment then gasped. "We 'ave more en common, zen I zought. Friendly, kind, expressive eyes, book readers. We both came from sunny places. We both love ze sun, and we're both mental mutes." She said listing them on her finger. Edward just nodded in agreement.  
When they reached the house, Edward headed for his piano. Johanna squealed loudly.  
"Vous jouez du piano? C'est merveilleux! You play?"  
Carlisle chuckled up in his office and thought. ‘You found a way into her heart now, Edward.’  
"He composes as well." Esme said as she came in from the dark yard and seated herself next to Alice on the couch.  
Johanna was awe struck. 'He plays and composes his own music? I like him a lot better now. Good piano players are hard to find these days.' Johanna thought.  
Everyone didn't have to be Edward or Jasper, to know that Johanna had a new level of respect for Edward.  
"Play for her." Esme said. Edward played Esme's favorite. Johanna stood in the middle of the room with her eyes closed listening to the music. Every now and then a body part would twitch, begging to move to the music. Once he finished, Johanna clapped loudly.  
"What else can you play?"  
"Practically everything and all by memory of course." Alice chirped. Jasper came down and scooped Alice onto his lap. Johanna let out another high pitch squeal and dashed up stairs. She came down a second later wearing a tan leotard with darker embellished top, light pink tights, light pink ballet shoes and a light pink filmy dance skirt that hung lightly at her sides. Her long braid of hair was wrapped up in an elegant bun inside a fancy bun holder.  
"Can you play Chopin's Waltz #7 in C Sharp?" Johanna asked happily. "Certainly." Edward replied with a slight smile. Johanna walked to the wall and pretended there was a ballet bar, like up in her room. "Whenever you're ready, maestro." Johanna said slipping into the prima ballerina inside her. Everyone watched Johanna go through her exercises and by the end of the song, she was in the middle of the room again.  
"Very nice 'ardware floors 'ere as well." She said softly to no one in particular.  
"Any other requests, Johanna?" Edward asked. Johanna thought for a moment. "Chopin's Nocturne." She said as she got into position. The next song was slower and longer than the one before it, but it was no less beautiful. Edward played flawlessly while Johanna's lithe dancer's body moved in time with the music: Slow, graceful and elegant.  
Edward played all night, while Johanna danced to different kinds of music; classical, contemporary and some of Edward's own music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Mon Dieu!" = "My goodness!"  
> "Vous jouez du piano? C'est merveilleux!" = "You play the piano? That's wonderful!”


	11. Chatper 11 - Taking Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullen Family and Johnna decide what to do about Bella, after the accident with the van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Twilight.  
> The first part of this chapter was hard to write, but I had fun writing the huge argument. Thanks again to my big sis, Caitlin, or Gotta Dance 88 for being my beta.

“It’s icy out there.” Emmett told everyone as they got to school.

“Great, humans slipping everywhere.” Rosalie groaned. All conversions were cut off by a high pitch scream. Some teenager had lost control of his car and it was headed head long towards Bella Swan. They all froze and held their breath as they heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around Bella’s truck bed. The Cullens and Johnna heard a low oath and turned to see that Edward was nowhere in sight. " He didn’t. That idiot!” Rosalie hissed. She walked back to Emmett’s jeep with Emmett and Jasper. Alice and Johnna waited till Bella was safely in the ambulance that had pulled into the parking lot.“There’s going to be a huge argument, passed off as a discussion when we get home.” Alice said as they ran home. 

 Everyone was on pins and needles when Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie finally got home. Emmett and Jasper had dropped her off at the hospital, as she had wanted to talk to Edward and Carlisle.“Family meeting, now.”  Carlisle announced. They all headed for the dining room.

“So, zees es ze use of ze ozerwise useless table.” Johnna said softly as she followed them into the dining room. Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Esme standing next to him. Edward sat to the right of Carlisle while Rosalie sat on his left.  Jasper sat next to Rosalie as Alice went to sit next to Edward. Emmett hesitated for a moment.  He smiled sadly at Edward and Alice, before heading to his wife’s side of the table. They all turned to Johnna, who was watching them amusedly. “Which side?” Esme asked gently. Johnna looked a Carlisle; her vivid eyes alight with amusement.  “Voilà donc comment les vampires américains régler leurs problèmes?”(So this is how American vampires settle their problems? Carlisle glared at her.  All Johnna did was laugh at him.  This laugh was unlike any laugh the Cullens had heard from Johnna before, but Carlisle had heard it before. He heard it the day Edward left. It was not the nervous or carefree childlike laugh; instead it was highly amused, with a dark vicious edge to it. “This isn’t funny.” Rosalie hissed. Johnna spun around to face Rosalie and Rosalie backed away from Johnna’s smirking face.

“Au contraire, mon cher. Je trouve cela très amusant.” (On the contrary, my dear. I find this very funny.) Rosalie flinched as Johnna tactfully reminded her that Johnna was old enough to be her many great grandmother.  Carlisle stood abruptly.

 “Johnna Jacqueline Pierre D'Abney.” He said, his voice dripping with authority. Johnna flinched at her human husband’s name and then began to glare daggers at Carlisle. “Cesser de lui cette instinant intimider.” (Stop bullying her, this instant.) Everyone backed away from Carlisle and Johnna, when they saw Johnna’s eyes go pitch black and saw flecks of fire popping in and out of them. Johnna walked in front of Carlisle and made herself grow to Carlisle’s height.

“Comment oser vous!! Je ne suis pas partie de votre coven. Je suis offensé! Je n'étais pas l'intimider!” (How dare you!!!!! I’m not part of your coven. I’m offended! I wasn’t intimidating her!)  The flecks of fire in Johnna’s eyes grew large as Johnna finished her rant. Carlisle sat down and gently, but firmly said. “Je suis désolé pour vous offenser. Vous êtes effrayer la famille.” (I’m sorry I offended you. You’re scaring the family.)Johnna returned to her proper height and danced to the other side of the table, muttering. She sat on the table between Emmett and the empty seat next to Alice. Carlisle ignored Johnna’s pointed glare and turned to Edward, who spoke. “I didn’t mean to put anyone at risk and for that I am sorry.  I take for responsibility for my actions.”Rosalie glared threatening at him. “You mean you’re going to fix it?”

“Not the way you’re thinking of. I’m willing…”

“Stop right zere, Edward.” Johnna interrupted him, not bothering to stop glaring at Carlisle. “What you are willing to do es stupid and will only create a bigger mess. What es ze saying ‘You’re digging yourself a hole and the only way to get out is to stop digging’. Ef you leave, eet will only encourage ‘er to talk, because she’ll know, ef she doesn’t already, zat you ‘ave somezeeng to ‘ide.”

Emmett nodded at Johnna. “She’s right, Edward. You leaving would be the opposite of helpful. We need you now more than ever to see what the humans are thinking.”

“She won’t say anything.” Edward said. Carlisle shook his head, “We don’t know that.” Johnna made a very unladylike snort.  Rosalie smacked her palm onto the table with a bang, making a small dent in the table. Carlisle held up his hand. “One moment Rose, then you can speak.”

Rosalie grumbled.  Carlisle turned to Johnna. “I would appreciate it, if you would stop glaring daggers at me Johnna.” Johnna smirked and cocked an eyebrow. Carlisle glared, and then sighed at what Johnna had implied.  “I would appreciate it if you didn’t do that either, besides you don’t own any.” Johnna raised her eyebrow suggestively, making Carlisle roll his eyes.

“She can’t be allowed the chance to talk.”  Rosalie said, drawing attention away from Johnna and Carlisle's more personal argument.

“We’ve left rumors behind before, Rose.” Edward reminded her.  “Rumors and suspicion, but not evidence.”  Rosalie countered.

“Rose,” Carlisle warned, but Rosalie interrupted him. “Let me finish, Carlisle. She hit her head today. We’ll make it look like she died in her sleep. Humans do it all the time. I’m capable of control and I wouldn’t leave evidence.”

Carlisle held out his hand. “Stop Rosalie. I turned my back in Rochester, because you deserved justice. This is different. The Swan girl is innocent.”

“It’s nothing personal. It’s to protect our family.” Rosalie argued. Carlisle thought for a while. The only sound was Johnna humming an unfamiliar French song. Carlisle inclined his head to look at her and raised an eyebrow in question. She shrugged, not bothering to look innocent and sent him a look that clearly said, ‘You offended me and now you’re paying for it.’

Carlisle closed his eyes and slowly shook his head.  His eyes reopened and he looked at everyone, but Johnna. “I very much want our family to be _worth_ protecting. The occasion accident or lapse in judgment is regrettably part of who we are. We risk losing the essence of who we are, if we start making exceptions to protect ourselves.”

“It’s being responsible.” Rosalie scowled.

Johnna turned her heated glare on to Rosalie. “Non, et’s not, mon cher. Et’s called being callous. All ‘uman life es precocious and shouldn’t be treated with such callousness, but with respect.  Why on earth would you want to lower yourself to ze level of ‘uman scum ‘o does such things on a regular basis??” 

Carlisle turned to the family and asked. “The question is whether we should move or not?”

Rosalie moaned. “I don’t want to move again. We can actually be normal here.”

Edward looked at Jasper, who had been keeping himself aloof from the discussion. “Jasper.”

Jasper looked at him emotionless.   “I won’t allow her to pay for my mistake.”  He said. Rosalie snorted. Carlisle glanced at her in warning and she quieted down.  Johnna made a whooing noise. Carlisle chuckled, “What did it tell you?”

“I know zat zees es Edward’s chance to speak, but I zeenk I found a better way. May I?” She asked curiously. Carlisle nodded. Johnna shared a look with Alice and moved till she sat directly in front of Jasper. Jasper’s hard, determined eyes looked directly into Johnna’s soft, but equally determined eyes.

“I know what you’re going to say, and I’m not saying zat eet’s not emportant, but I want you to listen to me. Can you do zat?” She asked in the same soft motherly voice that Esme had. Jasper considered her for a moment. Her emotions were nothing like her had felt from anyone, but Esme.“Eet’s a simple yes or no question.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jasper said, his southern drawl coming out. Johnna smiled softly at him.

“Bon,” Johnna said in that same soft voice. “Eet es true zat Bella Swan should ‘ave died today.” Edward growled, but Jasper held Johnna’s undivided attention. Her vivid eyes never left his own. “I know zat you don’t want Alice to live en ze slightest danger. Unlike Edward, I know what eet’s like to ‘ave a mate and I ‘ave an idea of your previous life.”

“No you don’t ma’am.” Jasper told her. Johnna’s voice and eyes remained soft as she reproached him.

“Non, mon cher garçon. My dear Major Whitlock, I am ze only one en zees room, ‘o ‘as any idea what you’ve been zrough.” She said softly, shaking her tiny head.  “ ‘Ave you forgotten zat I lived with ze Volturi for eight plus years.” Her eyes took on a faraway look, as if she was remembering her time with the Volturi. “I was 183 at the time and not yet immune to ‘uman blood.  All zat ‘uman blood.” Johnna shook her head sadly. “Eet’s not easy being around all zat blood while constantly fighting ze urge to drink eet.” Absent mindedly, Johnna took off her cardigan, her skin turning deathly pale as she did so, and showed Jasper the silvery white half crescent scars that covered, sometimes overlapping, her arms, and shoulders. “As you can see, I know full well what eets like to receive multiple bites. As you well know, one does not become respected and yet feared by all by merely seeting on ones derrière.” Her eyes regained their determination as she came back to the present. “All zat being said, I shall be severely put out ef you even zeenk of killing Mademoiselle Bella Swan.” Johnna then moved to sit between Carlisle and Rosalie. Jasper was still gazing at Johnna’s scarred arms.

“Jazz,” Alice said reaching across to squeeze Jasper’s hand. He looked over at Alice “Don’t bother Alice. I know you can protect yourself, but….”

Alice interrupted him. “I was going to ask you for a favor.” She smiled over at Johnna, who giggled. Edward’s mouth dropped open, but he quickly shut it.

“I know you love me, so thanks. I’d love it, if you didn’t try to kill Bella. First, Edward’s serious and I don’t want the two of you fighting. Second, she’s going to be my best friend.”

Jasper gasped.  Alice continued. “I’m going to love her some day and like Johnna, I’ll be very put out as well, if you don’t let her be.”

Alice sighed in relief as Jasper’s resolve wavered. “Ah, that’s better. See, Edward was right. Bella’s not going to say anything.”

“Alice?” Edward asked dismayed.  Alice and Johnna smiled. _‘I saw a change coming.’_ Alice thought. “What does that mean?” Edward asked again. Alice and Johnna’s smiles grew bigger. Alice thought again. _‘Just try leaving’_ Edward tried but couldn’t. _‘See you can’t.’_ Alice thought

“What’s going on?” Emmett asked impatiently.

“Edward’s falling in love with a human.” Rosalie jeered.

Johnna glared at her. “You did zat very same zeeng, Rosalie Lillian ‘ale and don’t bozer telling me zat eet’s different, because eet’s not.”

Johnna whispered in Carlisle’s ear. He nodded. A huge Cheshire cat grin spread across Johnna’s face. She looked right at Rosalie, making everyone wary. “I’m going to be keeping my keen fairy eyes on you, Rosalie ‘ale. One zought of ‘arming or killing Mademoiselle Bella and you won’t be able to get anywhere near ‘er. My mental and physical shields are intertwined and are limitless en zere coverage.” She twisted to face Edward. “You’ll zank Alice and I for zees, later.”  With that she whirled around and danced out of the dining room. “Now that that’s settled.” Carlisle said turning to face Rosalie. “She’s completely serious and won’t hesitate to make good on her threat. She won’t hesitate to hurt you should you get in her way.  Johnna looks sweet and innocent, but she’s extremely lethal, conniving, and mischievous. I wouldn’t try her patience if I was you. One thing you should know about fairies. Their emotions change without warning.” Carlisle warned. He got up and led Esme out of the room.


End file.
